Kokyuu no Inochi
by maaya-san
Summary: Et oui encore moi, voilà une version assez allumée de Naruto j'étais fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit. Résumé hum... si on y allait avec ça: Chaque tragédie a son côté de bien même si parfois il est long à apparaître... fiction en hiatus
1. Prologue

Yaa!!!!!

Prologue

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, l'alerte était donnée. Dans le village, les habitants couraient se réfugier dans les caves, dans les sous-terrains sous le village, les gens se bousculaient pour avancer c'était la panique. Le kage ne sonnait jamais l'alerte, il était le plus puissant, il n'en avait jamais besoin. Depuis que Gaara avait été nommé Kazekage les villageois se sentaient plus en sécurité, avec son sable il les protégeait. Les habitants débouchèrent dans une clairière, une jeune ninja, cheveux blonds yeux noirs, elle portait un énorme éventail sur son dos. Elle criait aux adultes d'avancer, de faire vite, il devait se réfugier le plus rapidement possible dans les grottes. Elle vit d'autres ninjas arriver et prendre les réfugiés en charge, elle déplia son éventail et retourna au combat…

Temari se posa au centre du village elle se plaça devant une centaine de ninjas, à gauche de Kankuro à droite de Gaara.

Temari : Tout le monde est évacué.

Gaara : Bien Nous reconstruirons le village ce n'est pas grave.

Temari sourit, elle avait comprit le message.

Temari : KIRIKIRI NO MAÏ!!! (j'adore cette attaque, je la trouve attachante sa belette en plus avec son tranchons… et son bandeau sur les yeux XD)

En quelques minutes, la moitié du village fut terrassée la moitié des ninjas tués.

Les trois ninjas se séparèrent. Les ninjas de Suna s'écroulèrent un à un. Lorsque les ninjas adverses s'écroulèrent Gaara et Kankuro gardèrent le dernier en vie.

Kankuro : Qui vous envoit?

Ninja : Des ennemis, et vous ne serez pas les seuls touchés rassurez vous.

Gaara : Tu travailles pour Oto?

Ninja : Oto? Bien sûr que non, ces minables ne nous arrivent même pas à la cheville.

Le ninja ria. Un ninja de Suna arriva en courant.

Ninja : Ga… Gaara-sama, vous… venez voir…

Gaara le regarda, il emprisonna son prisonnier dans le sable et suivit le ninja avec Kankuro et le ninja captif.

Il les entraîna au milieu du village. Les yeux du ninja s'agrandirent. Il se retourna une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Gaara : Sabaku sôsô… (Le tombeau du désert)

---

Tsunade réunit les ninjas chûnins et les junins. Kankuro était dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade : Il y a quelques jours Suna a été attaquée, par une puissante armée de ninja. Beaucoup d'informations indiquent qu'ils nous attaqueront bientôt…

Kankuro : Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos soldats pendant ce combat qui a duré toute la nuit… Et… Temari est… elle est morte pendant ce combat…

Voilà voilà voilà j'ai commencer une nouvelle fic honte a moi j'ai dit que j'arrêterais mai sbon j'aime pas écrire juste une fic a la fois je sais je suis bizarre.

Prochain chapitre : Ben ses le chapitre 1 lol

Aller

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	2. Chapter 1 l'attaque

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 1 L'attaque**

Le silence se fit. Les ninjas ne savaient pas quoi dire, d'autres était bouleversés, Suna et Konoha s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et malgré la différence d'âge, Temari était devenue une amie très proche des Kunoichis.

Tsunade : La situation est très triste, nous tenions tous à Temari, mais le danger est énorme nous devons évacuer les civiles, que tous les ninjas soit prêts au combat… Dispersion!…

Les ninjas disparurent.

Sakura prépara ses trucs et rejoignit les deux garçons et leur sensei.

Naruto : Sakura-chan ça va?

Sakura : Oui… J'arrive pas à croire que Temari soit morte… Elle était tellement forte… et elle tenait tellement à la vie…

Sasuke : Tu la pleurera plus tard Sakura, le temps nous presse la sécurité du village est menacée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils partirent.

Plus loin l'équipe dix commençait l'évacuation.

Ino : Shika? Shikamaru!

Le Nara se retourna.

Ino : Qu'est-ce que tu as? Concentre toi bon sang…

Choji : C'est dur pour lui, il vient d'apprendre que Temari a été tuée.

Ino : Et on est tous triste, nous avons perdu une allié très puissante et une bonne amie, mais on a des trucs à faire.

Choji : Oui, mais pour Shikamaru c'était plus qu'une amie.

Shikamaru : Ferme la Choji…

Ino regarda son coéquipier, elle le vit ordonner à son meilleur ami de se taire, les yeux perdus dans une grande tristesse. Elle s'approcha.

Ino : Je suis désolé Shika, je savais pas.

Choji : Y'a personne qui sait sauf moi, parce que je l'ai deviné…

(J'ai décider de faire un effort pour ne pas faire d'Ino une peste)

Shikamaru : Aller on doit y aller.

Ino : Oui.

L'équipe continua son chemin.

---

Trois cents hommes, il y avait trois cents hommes aux portes de Konoha, trois cents hommes qui voulaient détruire le village, tuer les hommes qui le défendaient.

Naruto : Kuso… Il sont bien trop nombreux.

Tsunade : Tout le monde écoutez moi.

Tout le monde se retourna.

Tsunade : Faite de votre mieux d'accord, et ne vous faites pas tuer.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Les ninjas s'élancèrent s'ensuivit une lutte sans merci contre Konoha et son ennemi. De coté opposant tous périrent. Du côté opposé les ninjas séparaient les cadavres ennemis des alliés.

Un cri se fit entendre dans les ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke se retourna reconnaissant la voix du baka qui lui servait de partenaire. Kakashi s'approcha de Naruto. Le blond hissait un corps inerte des cadavres empilés.

Naruto : Sakura-chan!!!

Il déposa le cadavre inerte de la rose. Sasuke et Tsunade accoururent. Tsunade posa ses mains sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

Tsunade : Elle… Elle… C'est trop tard…

Naruto : Non! Non! Sakura-chan!

Le blond serra le cadavre de son ami. Autour de lui tout le monde baissa la tête lorsqu'une ombre arriva silencieuse comme la nuit.

Hinata : Neji-neesan?

Neji arriva, Tenten dans ses bras.

Lee : Tenten! Elle va bien???

Neji : Elle est morte…

Lee : Non!

Lee approcha, dans les bras de Neji, Tenten était morte, son cadavre inerte refroidissait rapidement. Neji vit les yeux de son coéquipier se remplirent de larmes. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme.

_Flash-back_

_Neji s'agenouilla devant sa coéquipière._

_Neji : Tenten… _

_La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit en l'apercevant._

_Tenten : Tu es toujours en vie… ça fait plaisir…_

_Neji : Aller tiens bon…_

_Tenten : Je vais mourir Neji, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Avant de mourir je veux te dire quelque chose…_

_Neji la regarda, il la souleva doucement elle sourit. Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue._

_Tenten : Neji… Je… Je… t'…_

_La main de la jeune femme tomba doucement au sol et elle ferma les yeux. Tenten mourut dans les bras de son coéquipier…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui pleurait sur le cadavre de sa coéquipière, il vit ensuite Lee qui pleurait lui aussi.

_Flash-back_

_: Sasuke-kun!_

_Le brun se retourna et vit sa coéquipière arriver._

_Sasuke : Hm?_

_Sakura : Sasuke… j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose._

_Sasuke : Sakura je t'ai déjà dit que…_

_Sakura secoua le tête._

_Sakura : Oui Sasuke-kun, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai compris, mais je veux que tu me promettes de faire attention, pour rester en vie. Ok tu es un des ninjas les plus fort de notre génération et le village a besoin de toi, tu dois faire attention. Ok?_

_Sasuke la regarda et hocha la tête il se retourna et partit en lançant un « Tâche de pas crever toi non plus »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Elle lui avait fait promettre de rester en vie et elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire elle même. Quelle idiote. Sasuke soupira. Elle venait de perdre la vie et lui il l'insultait encore, il ne savait que faire ça, il avait dû faire de sa vie un enfer. La voix de Kurenai le ramena a la réalité.

Kurenai : Si je comprends bien, il ne nous reste que Ino et Hinata comme recrues féminines.

Ino : C'est vrai ça… et à Suna Temari est morte, c'est quoi l'histoire? J'aime pas ça.

Kiba : Où est Hinata?

Asuma : C'est pas vrai…

Neji activa son Byakugan.

Hinata arriva. Elle était blessée, mais toujours en vie.

Naruto : Hinata où tu étais?!

Hinata : Le… Le combat m'a entraîné plus loin désolé…

Naruto : Tu es toujours vivante?

Hinata : Euh… Bien sûr?

Naruto : Sakura et Tenten on été tuées…

Hinata le regarda étonnée. Elle vit le cadavre de son amie dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait et le cadavre de sa meilleure amie dans ceux de son cousin.

Hinata : Non…

Hinata s'approcha de Tenten. Les larmes aux yeux. Naruto déposa son coéquipière et s'approcha de Hinata.

Alors qu'il arriva à côté d'elle les yeux de la Hyûga s'agrandirent de surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'effondra. Une tache écarlate s'agrandissant sous sa veste. Une lame enfoncée dans le cœur.

Naruto : Non!

Neji : Hinata-sama!

Kurenai : Hinata!

Tsunade s'approcha en courant mais il était trop tard la jeune Hyûga était morte avant même d'avoir touché le sol…

Voilà j'ai tuer Sakura Tenten et Hinata, voilà la fic est terminer lol mais non! je rigole j'ai déjà fait une fic aussi courte si vous y avez cru c'est mal me connaître croyez moi cette fic n'est pas près d'être finis

Aller

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	3. Chapter 2 Obaasan

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 2 Obaasan**

Lorsque les corps furent brûlés tout le monde quitta. Sasuke arriva chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond de sa chambre.

« _Sasuke-kun! »_

Il se redressa. Il poussa un juron et se recoucha, aplatissant violemment son oreiller sur sa tête.

---

Naruto était assit sur son lit.

« _Hinata-chan… Sakura-chan…_ »

---

Shikamaru arriva dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber contre le mur et ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit. Ino s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Ino : Je suis désoler Shika…

---

Le lendemain tout le village se rassembla au cimetière, sur l'hôtel on avait placer les photos d'Hinata, Tenten et Sakura à côté de tout ceux qui était mort se jour la. Sur la stèle on avait graver leur nom.

---

À Suna Gaara se tenait devant la tombe de sa sœur.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais démontrer, il adorait sa sœur, sans elle il se sentait perdu, elle était toujours derrière lui prête a le défendre, elle l'aimait sincèrement de tout son cœur, il le savait. Il entendit son frère arrive. Kankuro plaça une main sur son épaule.

Kankuro : Elle nous manquera à tous tu sais.

Gaara : Je sais…

Cela faisait un an maintenant que l'attaque avait eu lieu, un an qu'elle avait perdu la vie en défendant le lieu de leur naissance. Un an qu'elle manquait à leur amie, à leur équipe, un an que le village caché de la feuille supportait un grand vide…

---

Un matin d'été une vieille dame arriva au village. Elle salua les gardes et se rendit chez l'Hokage. Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Kakashi avaient été invoquer, lorsqu'elle avait des missions de rang supérieur, elle invoquait des ninjas bien spéciaux, elle les avait nommés : l'équipe S. (que d'originalité)

Tsunade : J'ai une mission pour vous vous…

Toc Toc Toc.

Tsunade : Entrez

Une ville dame ouvrit la porte.

Dame : Bonjour!

Tsunade : Euh… Bonjour, je peux vous aider madame?

Dame : Vous êtes l'Hokage?

Tsunade : Oui.

Dame : Bien alors je n'ai pas fait tout se voyage pour rien, je suis venu vous parlez de vos ninjas.

Kakashi prit la chaise sur laquel était assit Naruto et la posa derrière elle.

Dame : Merci mon grand, tu es très gentil.

Tsunade : Vous vouliez me parler de mes ninjas?

Dame : Oui j'ai fait un grand chemin pour venir vous parlez de quatre Kunoichi.

Tsunade : Je vous écoutez.

Dame : Bien parce que même si se voyage était court je suis heureuse de pouvoir être écouter.

Tsunade : Euh…

Naruto : Heu obaasan pourquoi tu dis que ton voyage était long et ensuite qu'il était pas long?

Dame : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça jeune homme je ne suis pas si vieille que ça!

Naruto : Désoler

Tsunade : Pourquoi tu t'excuses avec elle?

Dame : Je suppose qu'il connaît le respect quoi doit aux personne âgé.

Tsunade : Euh…

Naruto : Mais elle vient de dire…

Sasuke : Urusei Naruto-baka.

Dame : Voilà je suis venu vous parlez de quatre Kunoichi : Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Hinata.

Tsunade : Mais… Elle sont morte… et… et Temari n'est pas de Konoha, mais de Suna.

Dame : Peut importe.

Tsunade : Si vous le dites…

Dame : Comme je disais, Sakura ma dit qu'elle venait de Konoha alors je suis venu ici pour vous voir.

Naruto : Hey Obaasan Sakura elle est morte elle peut pas vous avoir dit ça.

Dame : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je n'ai que soixante quinze ans! Comme je disais, elle ma dit qu'elle venait d'ici.

Tsunade : C'est impossible, elles sont morte il y a un an.

Dame : Mais les mort on des oreilles et ils peuvent nous entendre et nous répondre très cher.

Naruto : Ah oui? HEY SAKURA-CHAN TU M'ENTENDS COMMENT TU VAS?!

Dame : Espèce d'idiot elle peut pas te répondre elle est morte!

Naruto : Mais…

Dame : T'es pas une lumière toi, Sakura aurait du me prévenir.

Shikamaru : Vous êtes au courant que vous passez votre temps à vous contredire?

Dame : Mais non, mais non, et je suis sûr que intelligent comme tu es mon petit Naruto tu pourras comprendre se que je te dis quand je dis que les mort peuvent nous…

Naruto _La coupant _: Comment vous savez mon nom?

Dame : C'est Sakura qui me la dit elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'étais pas très rapide à la détente.

Naruto : Je comprend plus rien!

Shikamaru : Rassure toi moi aussi j'ai du mal a la suivre…

Tsunade : Comment vous appelez-vous?

Dame : Michiko.

Tsunade : Bien, moi c'est Tsunade et voici Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi et Neji.

Michiko : Je sais tout ça.

Tsunade : Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici?

Michiko : Je suis venu vous parlez des filles.

Tsunade : Bien alors que voulez-vous nous dire sur elle.

Michiko : Pour commencer je veux vous direz que vous avez un très jolie village.

Tsunade : Merci.

Michiko : Mais de rien, ensuite je tien a vous dire que mon clan voudrait conclure une alliance.

Tsunade : Ça nous fera plaisir de la conclure.

Michiko : Mon clan possède un pouvoir très ancien qui nous permets de communiquer avec les morts.

Tsunade : Voilà comment vous avez pu parler aux filles.

Michiko : Exactement

Tsunade : D'accord.

Michiko : Je vais vous raconter une histoire :

Il y a bien longtemps les Bakemonos (monstres : gobelin, apparition, esprit, fantôme, spectre) se sont échapper de leur monde et les élues les on remit à leur place. Les cinq tousen (élu) on choisit des gardiens pour veiller sur les portes entre notre monde et le leur. C'est gardien ont été tuer, il y a peu de temps par un des monstres qui avait réussi à s'enfuir. Se monstre à la capacité de s'emparer des Kurois Reis. Il possède des pouvoirs magique effrayant et il sait s'en servir, c'est lui qui a invoquer les armés qui vous on attaquer, c'est armé n'étais que des leurres pendant que leur chef tuait une a une les réincarnations des cinq élues. Les cinq élues sont morte, mais se qu'il ignore c'est que nous avons la capacité de leur redonner la vie, la première des tousens est revenu à la vie hier, les quatre autres ne saurait tardée seulement il y a un problème. Elle ont été tuer, et elle sont devenu des esprits, redevenir des êtres de chairs leur sera difficile et elle devront rester chez nous pendant plusieurs années, nous leur apprendront à revivre, et à utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

Tsunade : Alors Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Hinata sont toujours en vie!

Michiko : Non elle sont morte, les ninjas que vous avez connu sont morte, lorsqu'elle reviendront elle ne seront plus humaine, les cinq tousen ne sont pas humaine, les deux plus vieilles sont des fées, les trois plus jeunes des elfes.

Tsunade : Mais… Mais elle se souviendront qui elle on été, elle seront donc toujours les filles que nous avons connu.

Michiko : C'est inévitable, elle changeront, mais oui elle se souviendront qui elle ont été, mais elle perdront des partit de leur souvenir, les plus près de leur mort très certainement.

Tsunade : Bien

Michiko : J'aimerais qu'un de vos ninjas viennent avec moi conclure les détails du traité de paix.

Tsunade : L'équipe de Kakashi vous accompagneras.

Michiko : Voilà qui me fait plaisir. Et bien les garçons nous partons dans une heure.

Michiko se leva et partit.

---

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent dans un petit village, ils virent une drôle de réunion au centre du village.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Michiko : Elle arrive…

Kakashi : Qui?

Michiko : La deuxième…

Une ligne traversa le ciel, comme s'il s'ouvrait en deux, Il s'ouvrit laissant voir un univers aux milles couleurs. Un corps tomba du ciel, s'écroulant sur le sol. Le ciel se referma, les ninjas approchèrent pendant que tout le monde entourait la jeune femme. Il se poussèrent en voyant Michiko.

Michiko s'approcha et releva le menton de l'adolescente.

Shikamaru : Temari?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux magnifiques allants du turquoise au vert émeraude, ses cheveux était relâcher et flottait sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe style athénienne que les gens du clan avait du lui mettre en vitesse. Temari posa les yeux sur lui, un regard évasif perdu, comme inconscient. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle poussa un cri, quelque chose lui faisait mal, elle criait incapable de faire taire la douleur.

Michiko : Donner moi l'un de vos Kunai.

Shikamaru lui tendit l'instrument sans poser de question, lorsqu'il vit la vieille dame ouvrit l'arrière de la robe et qu'il vit les deux bosses violacées dans son dos, il commença à se poser des questions. Temari hurlait de douleur, sa peau s'étirait comme si quelque chose voulait en sortit. Michiko donna un coup précis avec le kunai, la peau se déchira et deux magnifiques ailes transparentes apparues. Deux ailes, de libellules transparente comme le cristal mais avec des reflets lumineux violet. Comme les insectes elles en avaient deux grand d'environ un mètre chacune en haut et deux plus petite d'environ quarante centimètre en bas, les extrémité prenait une légère courbe plus pointu contrairement au insecte qui les avait très ovales. La jeune femme perdit connaissance.

Michiko : Emmener là dans ses appartements, vous cinq venez avec moi on va voir notre chef.

Deux hommes partirent avec Temari, les ninjas suivirent Michiko sans posé de question. Shikamaru aurait préférer rester avec Temari, mais il devait suive sont équipe, il alla donc voir le chef du village à contre cœur.

Le chef était quelqu'un d'assez vieux, c'était un homme entre deux age qui semblait très impliquer dans son rôle.

Chef : Bonjour, j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop long.

Michiko : C'est bien vrai c'est très long comme voyage.

Chef : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la se n'est pas long du tout!

Kakashi / Naruto / Sasuke / Neji / Shikamaru : _Pas encore…_

Alors je vous ai pas trop foquer avec Michiko? Lol ça s'annonce comment selon vous?

Je tien a dire Je n'ai ressuscité personne. Elle ne sont pas revenu à la vie c'est une renaissance vous allez comprendre.

Prochain chapitre : La première

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	4. Chapter 3 La première

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 3 La première**

Après une heure, les formalités furent en place et les ninjas purent quitter les chefs.

Naruto : J'ai mal à la tête, et j'ai pas réussi à suivre la moitié de la conversation.

Kakashi : Je te l'accorde Naruto ils sont épuisants. À se contredire tout seul sans arrêts.

Shikamaru : Même moi j'ai eu de la difficulté à suivre.

Sasuke : On reste ici pour la nuit?

Kakashi : Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, allons nous coucher.

Les cinq ninjas partirent se coucher.

---

_Shikamaru était assit dans l'herbe et regardait les nuages une voix, le tira de sa rêverie._

_: Hey le Nara!_

_L'interrogé n'eut pas à se retourner, il avait reconnut sa voix. L'adolescente de Suna arriva et s'assit près de lui._

_Temari : Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à regarder les nuages._

_Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les nuages et moi c'est le grand amour._

_Temari : Et est-ce qu'il y a une petite place pour moi? Quelque part dans ton cœur ou tes nuages chéris seront trop jaloux._

_Shikamaru : J'en sais rien demande leur._

_Temari : J'ai une meilleure idée._

_La jeune femme approcha son visage du sien et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser ensorceleur. Le garçon sourit et posa une main sur sa joue l'autre sur sa taille._

_Temari : Tu m'as manqué…_

_Shikamaru : À moi aussi tu m'as manqué…_

_La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras le laissant lui chuchoter son amour tout doucement._

_La jeune femme se leva._

_Temari : Je dois aller voir l'Hokage ensuite je dois rentrer, je suis pressée par le temps mon frère a besoin de moi, mais je reviendrais bientôt, promis…_

_Le garçon avait vu l'adolescente partir. Elle disparu doucement en s'éloignant…_

Le garçon se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se leva, il faisait souvent se rêve depuis la mort de la jeune femme, c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ensuite deux semaines plus tard Kankuro était arrivé et annonçait qu'elle avait été tuée. Il avait tellement pleuré cette nuit-là qu'il avait cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Tout s'était passé si vite. Kankuro et son annonce, l'évacuation et le combat, la mort des trois kunoichis et puis il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre à pleurer pendant qu'Ino essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Un mois plus tard lors du mariage d'Asuma et de Kurenai il n'avait même pas réussit à être heureux pour eux, leur en voulant pour leur bonheur alors que lui il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et qui l'aimait malgré son côté feignant.

Ce jour-là lorsqu'il l'avait revu, elle l'avait regardé sans réagir, alors que lui, il n'avait envie que de la prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à nouveau à quel point il l'aimait à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il retourna se coucher après s'être rafraîchit le visage.

---

Kakashi marchait dans les rues du petit village lorsqu'une fille lui tomba dessus. (Quel entrée fracassante)

: Itaiii…

La jeune femme vit alors qu'elle était assise sur quelqu'un et se releva.

: Gomen nasai!

Elle s'inclina, Kakashi se redressa et sourit.

Kakashi : Ce n'est rien.

: Je suis terriblement désolée! Je vous ai fais mal?

Kakashi : Mais non je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien.

: Je suis une idiote, j'aurais pu faire attention, je suis vraiment désolée.

Kakashi : _Elle ne m'entends pas ou elle ne m'écoute pas _ Calmez vous je vous ai dit que j'allais bien.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

: Vous êtes sûr?

: Oui, oui!

Elle le regarda. La jeune femme devait avoir vingt-deux ans à peine. (Il en a vingt-six et les autres en ont… quinze ont va dire) Elle avait de magnifique yeux, magentas dégradants vers le rouge. Ses cheveux étaient dorés et elle avait quelque mèches orangées à l'avant et d'autres couleur chocolat autour de la tête. À l'arrière ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, à l'avant ils s'arrêtaient aux oreilles hormis deux mèches encadrant son visage qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait un air innocent de fillette vulnérable. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

: Tu viens d'arriver?

Kakashi : Non je suis arriver hier.

: D'accord, et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

Kakashi _étonné _: Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi.

: Enchantée alors Hatake-san moi c'est Keiko Kitogami.

Kakashi : Appelle moi Kakashi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux quand on m'appelle San.

Keiko : D'accord, je te trouve très mignon.

Le ninja rougit derrière son masque. Keiko éclata de rire.

Keiko : Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est trop marrant.

Kakashi e_mbarassé _: Euh… Hum… euh… Dis… comment t'as fais pour me tomber dessus comme ça, d'où tu sors?

Keiko : Ça? C'est mes ailes.

La jeune femme fit la moue et se retourna pour lui montrer ses ailes. Kakashi reconnut les ailes de Temari seulement les siennes n'avait aucun contraste de violet c'était plutôt une variante du rose éclatant.

Keiko : Elle sont belles ne? Mais j'arrive pas à m'en servir correctement.

Kakashi c_omprenant à qui il avait affaire _: Tu es la première!

Keiko _exaspérée_ : Tout le monde me dit ça, mais personne veut me dire la première de quoi j'y comprends rien moi…

Kakashi : Tu les as eu comment tes ailes?

Keiko : J'en sais rien, je me baladais sur un nuage et puis… POUF je me suis écrasée sur le sol, ça faisait super mal et puis la y'avait plein de types bizarres autour de moi et ils m'ont mit une robe toute blanche et ensuite mon dos faisait super mal j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer ça faisait tellement mal et puis j'avais des ailes, je sais pas comment.

Kakashi : Sur un nuage?

Keiko : Oui, j'étais morte, mais là je le suis plus… enfin je crois, c'est tellement bizarre… je comprends plus rien je suis toute mélangée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'hier on a ramené une fille avec des ailes comme moi, mais elle s'est pas encore réveillée. On m'a dit que moi aussi j'avais dormi longtemps.

: Keiko, tu ne devrais pas sortir sans prévenir.

Keiko : Hum? Obaasan?

Michiko : Aller tu devrais rentrer.

Keiko : Bon d'accord, au revoir Kakashi.

Keiko partit.

Kakashi : Quel âge elle a?

Michiko : Pour l'instant elle a l'esprit d'une fillette, mais dans quelques jours elle retrouvera sa véritable personnalité, seulement son esprit doit réintégrer son corps. Nous les faisons revenir très brutalement et leur esprit s'égare.

Kakashi : D'accord, et pour Temari?

Michiko : Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, elle se réveillera d'ici quelques heures avec l'esprit d'une gamine encore plus jeune que Keiko.

Kakashi : Bien…

Michiko : Keiko est la première, elle est aussi la plus vieille, le problème c'est qu'elle vient d'un peuple très pacifique, elle ne s'est jamais battue de sa vie. Pour elle notre base est encore plus faible que celle des autres filles.

Kakashi : Quand arriveront les autres filles?

Michiko : Ce soir si possible nous ferons venir la troisième, le temps commence à manquer, nous ne pouvons faire revenir les esprits que sur un délai très court, et ce délai est bientôt terminé…

Kakashi : Je vois… L'un des ninjas avec qui je suis, Nara Shikamaru, il sortait avec Temari, la deuxième, vous croyez qu'il pourra la voir avant de partir?

Michiko : Justement… je dois lui parler…

Bientôt Michiko se retrouva dans la chambre des garçons.

Michiko : Shikamaru?

Shikamaru : Oui?

Michiko : Je dois te parler de Temari.

Shikamaru : Elle va bien?!

Michiko : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, seulement… Lorsque je communiquais avec son esprit, j'ai remarqué des vides dans sa mémoire, j'ai approfondi mes recherches et réalisé que ses derniers souvenirs dataient d'un an avant sa mort. L'homme qui l'a tué a effacé sa dernière année avant de la tuer. Il y avait quelque chose là dedans qui mettait son plan en danger, j'ignore quoi, et j'ignore si je pourrais lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux, il se prit la tête entre les mains. D'abord elle mourrait ensuite elle l'oubliait, elle oubliait ses sentiments, elle oubliait leurs relations, elle oubliait leur couple, elle avait tout oublié. Il le savait les sentiments de la jeune femme était apparus quelques mois après ses derniers souvenirs. Un peu avant les siens. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'elle avait tout oublié, qu'il l'avait perdu.

Pas très doués dans les histoires de sentiments, aucun des ninjas ne savaient quoi faire. Michiko se dévoua pour lui parler.

Michiko : Elle t'a aimé une fois, elle t'aimera à nouveau, on ne peut pas effacer les sentiments, seulement les cacher.

Shikamaru : Ses sentiments sont arrivés plus tard, comme les miens. Il y a deux ans, on passait notre temps à s'envoyer balader.

Michiko : Je suis désolée… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour lui rendre ses souvenirs.

Shikamaru : Je sais…

Le garçon se leva et sortit. Il passa devant une maison, sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha, il vit par une fenêtre, Temari qui dormait profondément. Kakashi apparut.

Kakashi : On doit partir.

Shikamaru : Je sais…

Kakashi : Aller courage je suis sûr que…

Kakashi se fit interrompre par deux bras qui lui sautèrent au cou. Shikamaru vit une jeune femme accrochée à son cou en train de l'étrangler.

Kakashi : Kei… Keiko tu… tu m'étrangles…

Keiko : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Shikamaru : Je crois que tu l'étrangle.

Keiko : Kya!!!! Gomen nasai!!!

La première lâcha le junin, en s'excusant.

Kakashi : e_t c'est repartit _ Keiko, Keiko! Je vais bien je t'en veux pas tout est correct.

Keiko : Sûr?

Kakashi : Oui.

Shikamaru : Qui sait.

Kakashi relata les grandes lignes de sa conversation avec Michiko.

Keiko _ à Shikamaru _: Tu as l'air tout triste qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Shikamaru : C'est rien, on doit y aller non?

Kakashi : Oui tu as raison.

Keiko : Ne??? Vous retournez chez vous???

Kakashi : Oui.

Keiko : Mais on a même pas pu faire connaissance…

Kakashi : On fera connaissance la prochaine fois.

Keiko fit une moue boudeuse et Kakashi sourit amusé derrière son masque.

Kakashi : Fais pas cette tête-là.

Keiko le regarda, elle se mit sur la pointe de pied pour atteindre sa hauteur et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Shikamaru : J'espère qu'elle va bientôt mûrir, Kakashi? Vous allez bien?

Kakashi : J'ai bien mon masque dis?

Shikamaru : Comme d'habitude.

Kakashi : Alors pourquoi je l'ai senti sur mes lèvres?

Shikamaru : Comment ça?

Kakashi : C'est comme si elle était passée au travers du masque…

: C'est l'un des pouvoirs des cinq tousens, traverser la matière, Keiko l'utilise sans même s'en rendre compte.

Kakashi : Tiens mamie, vous êtes la depuis longtemps.

Michiko : Assez longtemps pour te voir embrasser Keiko.

Kakashi : C'est elle qui m'a embrassé et pas le contraire.

La grand-mère sourit amusée.

Michiko : D'accord d'accord.

Sasuke arriva derrière.

Sasuke : Kakashi-sensei? Nous sommes prêts à partir.

Kakashi : Bien nous arrivons.

Shikamaru jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre et sursauta en voyant Temari assise sur son lit que le regardait. Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit…

Bon je retourne avec Wakusei no Monogatari on se voit au prochain chapitre

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO

Maaya-san


	5. Chapter 4 Cinq ans plus tard

Yaa!!!!

**Chapitre 4 Cinq ans plus tard**

Cela faisait cinq ans que tout était arrivé. Que Michiko était venue à Konoha pour leur dire qu'elle et son clan feraient revenir les quatre filles. Cinq ans que Shikamaru avait perdu Temari alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver. Cinq ans s'étaient si long. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle des filles, il ne les avait plus vu depuis tout ce temps depuis tellement longtemps. Shikamaru avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et avait perdu l'envie de vivre. Ino essayait de lui redonner le moral, mais elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien à faire. Les ninjas avait tous désormais entre 20 et 22 ans.

---

L'équipe S courait dans la forêt séparant Kusa et Ame. Ils étaient sur les traces d'un des Nukenins de Kusa. On les avait demandé en renfort car le village n'était pas à la hauteur d'arrêter l'homme. Neji s'arrêta. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Neji : Il n'est plus seul, quelqu'un le suit… Mais j'ignore qui elle est…

Kakashi : Une femme?

Neji : Oui.

Kakashi : Bon, allons voir et faisons nous discrets, tu as comprit Naruto.

Les ninjas repartirent.

---

Le déserteur s'arrêta, il se retourna face à la jeune femme. Elle portait une cape qui cachait son visage et la moitié de son corps, on voyait le côté droit de son corps, son bras droit, mais son dos était entièrement caché.

Les ninjas s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

Nukenin : Qui es-tu? Que me veux-tu?

: C'est pas gentil d'abandonner son village, et c'est encore plus méchant de l'attaquer. Et moi, je vais te punir.

: Ça suffit arrête de lui parler comme si c'était un gamin, tu vas le tuer et ça fini là.

Shikamaru tiqua, les ninjas se retournèrent.

Shikamaru : Temari…

Les autres se retournèrent pour voir une autre fille apparaître, elle portait le même vêtement, sous sa cape, elle portait un short et un débardeur court qui lui finissait sous les seins, sa cape laissait tout juste voir un début de décolleté assez plongeant. Ses vêtements étaient violets ceux de l'autre fille était orange. Leur cape était noire.

Le garçon vit le soleil éclairé son visage sous sa cape. La jeune femme baissa son capuchon imité par l'autre.

Shikamaru : Kakashi, c'est votre copine non?

Kakashi : C'est pas ma copine et oui c'est bien Keiko, la première.

Les deux filles retirèrent leur cape, découvrant de magnifiques ailes de fée. Les cheveux de Temari avaient poussé, ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, et les mèches de devant étaient plus courtes. Plus elle vieillissait et plus elle était belle. Avec ses ailes qui lui donnaient un air féerique, elle était encore plus belle. La jeune femme se plaça en position combat. L'autre l'imita. Le déserteur sortit ses armes.

Le combat se termina à une vitesse impressionnante, les deux femme braquèrent leur paumes sur lui et deux rayons bleus le touchèrent de plein fouet. Le déserteur tomba sur le dos mort.

Temari se retourna, Shikamaru croisa son regard et se redressa. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Il savait que les autres étaient derrière lui.

Temari : Les ninjas de Konoha… Ça fait longtemps.

Shikamaru : Temari…

Temari : Tiens Nara, tu ne devrais pas être en train de regarder les nuages ou de te planquer pour dormir quelque part.

Le garçon sentit son monde s'écrouler, elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait lancer ce genre de réplique, c'était dix mois avant sa mort, lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Deux mois plus tard il tombait amoureux d'elle et trois mois plus tard ils commençaient à sortir ensembles.

Temari : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? On dirait presque que je viens de te rappeler quelque chose de terrible, tes nuages chéris sont toujours là pourtant.

Shikamaru : _Les nuages oui… Mais toi non…_

Temari le regarda étonnée, il ne répondait pas. Normalement lorsqu'elle l'attaquait il lui répondait, c'était pas drôle de se disputer toute seule. Elle entendit du bruit. Des buissons sortirent, Sakura, Hinata et Tenten. Toutes trois portait le même style de vêtement. Hinata en bleu, Tenten en vert et Sakura en rose. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant les autres, Keiko et Temari remettaient leur cape sur leurs épaules.

Sasuke : _Non pas des Sasuke-kun, j'en ai marre!_

Sakura : Bonjour Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata / Tenten : Neji.

Naruto : Moi aussi je suis là!

Hinata et Sakura sourirent amusées et s'approchèrent pour l'embrasser sur la joue chacune de leur côté.

Hinata / Sakura : Bonjour Naruto-kun.

Sasuke : _C'est le monde à l'envers_ (Je suis d'accord avec toi)

Kakashi : _C'est Naruto qui reçois les Kun et les baisers j'le crois pas, elles sont tombées sur la tête_

Naruto : Hé, hé je vous ai manqué les filles.

Les deux filles retournèrent auprès de leurs sœurs.

Tenten : On doit y aller…

Keiko : Triste, vous venez à peine de retrouver vos copains, vous voulez pas passer du temps avec eux.

Sakura : Ils doivent retourner à Konoha et nous avons des trucs à faire tu as oublié.

Keiko : Je sais, je sais, Y'a se putin d'Uchiwa qui continue à massacrer tout le monde, mais j'ai jamais vu Konoha.

Sasuke : Tu parles de mon frère?

Keiko : Je crois.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

Keiko : Bah, on va le tuer quelle question.

Sasuke : Non!

Keiko : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Tuer Itachi, c'est moi qui doit le faire, c'est ma vengeance.

Sakura : C'est notre mission.

Sasuke : C'est ma vengeance!

Sakura : Tu es toujours aussi entêté.

Sasuke : Toi tu as complètement changé.

Sakura : Tu dis ça parce que je suis plus à tes bottes à dire : Oui Sasuke-kun comme tu veux Sasuke-kun tu es le meilleur Sasuke-kun. Oui j'ai changé c'est même toi qui voulait que je change, c'est toi qui m'a fais clairement comprendre que je n'étais rien pour toi alors j'ai tourné la page et un peu que j'ai tourné la page tu veux que je te montre un truc?

Sakura retira son gant à la main gauche et la leva devant lui. Sasuke vit l'alliance glisser a son annulaire.

Sakura : Et oui, je suis fiancé. Tu vois à quel point j'ai changé.

Naruto : Woua! Sakura-chan tu es fiancé pour de vrai!?

Sakura : Oui.

Naruto : Alors j'espère qu'il est bien ton fiancé parce qu'il en a besoin pour te mériter.

Sakura : Il est merveilleux, Naruto, et il m'aime.

Hinata : Un peu qu'il l'aime il l'adore même.

Naruto : Tant mieux, on pourra le rencontrer???

Sakura : Peut-être un jour.

Tenten : Les filles, on doit y aller.

Sasuke : Je viens.

Les filles se retournèrent.

Keiko : Allez y je m'occupe d'eux.

Les filles partirent. Keiko s'approcha de Sasuke et lui releva le menton, le garçon se dégagea et lui lança un regard noir.

Sasuke : Itachi est mon frère, et c'est moi qui le tuerais…

Keiko : Désolé, c'est pas possible Sasuke.

Keiko se pencha, elle plaça sa main devant son visage et souffla. Les ninjas virent l'Uchiwa projeté en l'air et s'écraser contre un arbre trois mètres plus loin.

Naruto : C'était quoi ça!?!

Keiko : Vous m'excuserez, je dois y aller.

Keiko se retourna et partit, Kakashi la regarda pendant que les autres portaient leur attention sur Sasuke, il la vit disparaître peu à peu comme si son image s'effaçait jusqu'à n'être plus rien.

Kakashi : _Quelle puissance… Jusqu'à quel point s'étend la puissance des tousens_.

Keiko avait un visage d'ange, un comportement d'enfant vulnérable, mais une puissance interdite même au trois sannins réunit… Les ninjas avaient tous remarqué à quel point les dires de Michiko s'étaient réalisés, à quel point les quatre filles avait changé, les cinq tousens étaient toutes d'une beauté impressionnante. Hinata, Tenten et Sakura avaient changé, changé à un point impressionnant. L'année de leur mort, elles avaient quatorze ans. Maintenant elles en avaient vingt et la différence était incroyable.

Naruto : Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'elles ont changé?

Sasuke : Non.

Naruto : Vous avez vu comme elles sont belles??

Kakashi : Sûr que de quatorze à vingt ans il y a une différence.

Shikamaru : Dix-neuf…

Kakashi : Pardon?

Shikamaru : Sakura et Hinata ont dix-neuf, Tenten en a vingt et Temari vingt et un.

Naruto : Mais non le génie Sakura et Hinata ont notre âge à moi et Sasuke et Tenten a ton âge à toi et Neji et Temari est deux ans plus vieille que nous.

Shikamaru : Elle sont morte Naruto, pendant un an, elles sont mortes pendant un an et ont perdu un an de leur vie. Temari a désormais mon âge, Tenten le tien et Sakura et Hinata sont plus jeune que vous.

Neji : Shikamaru à raison.

(Je trouve que Shika fait plus vieux que les autres alors j'ai décidé de le vieillir à l'age de Neji.)

Shikamaru baisa la tête. Maintenant c'était officiel, il l'avait perdu…

Sasuke se redressa rageant, il bouscula les autres et partit dans la direction qu'avait prit les cinq fille.

Shikamaru : On fait quoi?

Kakashi : Buté comme il est ça ne sert à rien. On rentre, il nous rejoindra.

Shikamaru : Bien.

---

Sasuke courrait dans la forêt. Plus loin il retrouva les cinq filles.

Sasuke : Stop! Je viens avec vous!!

Elles se retournèrent. Keiko s'approcha et souffla. Il s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Keiko allait recommencer.

Sakura : Attends… Pourquoi tiens tu tant à tuer ton frère?

Sasuke : Tu devrais le savoir pourtant…

Sakura : Elles ne le savent pas.

Sasuke : Itachi a tué toute ma famille, je veux les venger, le tuer…

Keiko : Tu crois que c'est ce qu'ils voudraient?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien, mais si je le fait la mort de mon clan arrêtera peut-être de me hanter…

Sakura : En faite, tu veux le tuer, pour apaiser ton esprit tourmenté.

Sasuke : Ça te pose un problème?

Sakura : Oui, c'est très égoïste.

Sasuke : Et tu crois que tuer toute sa famille pour mesurer sa force et de laisser son frère traumatisé en vie pour le plaisir de voir son passé le détruire c'est pas égoïste.

Sakura le regarda, Sasuke réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, jamais il n'avait dit ça à personne. Sakura sourit, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le garçon sentit ses douleurs disparaître.

Sakura : Je crois que pour une fois tu peux nous accompagner.

Keiko : Et après on ira a Konoha!

Sakura : Non après je rentre voir mon fiancé!

Keiko : T'es pas drôle…

Hinata : On ira plus tard, et Hide nous accompagnera, comme ça Saku va pas se plaindre qu'il lui manque et on courra rester plus longtemps jusqu'à se qu'on ai besoin de nous.

Sasuke : Hide? C'est ton fiancé?

Sakura : Motaki Hideaki, mais on l'appelle Hide.

Sasuke : Je vois.

Sakura : C'est marrant c'est un mélange de Toi et Naru, mais aussi Shika.

Sasuke : Il est feignant?

Sakura : Non c'est un génie et il est toujours de bonne humeur et il a toujours plein d'énergie, mais il est calme et taciturne comme toi.

Tenten : Ça a prit trois ans, mais maintenant il sont inséparables.

Sasuke : Trois ans?

Hinata : Oui au début Saku avait la trouille de se déclarer et lui il était trop timide.

Sasuke : Toi la trouille de te déclarer?

Sakura : Mais c'est ta faute je te signal.

Sasuke : Ma faute?

Sakura : Oui! Tu m'as tellement rabaissé et tu m'as tellement envoyé balader que j'avais peur d'être repoussée à nouveau.

Sasuke : Hm…

Temari : Parlons d'autre chose, alors Sasuke tu sais ce que sont devenus mes frères?

Sasuke : Gaara est toujours Kazekage et Kankuro fait parti de sa garde rapprochée.

Sakura : Et à Konoha? Quoi de nouveau?

Sasuke : Pas grand chose.

Sakura : Tu sors avec Ino?

Sasuke : Non.

Sakura : Elle doit être déçue alors.

Sasuke : M'en fiche…

Hinata : Comment vont Kiba et Shino?

Sasuke : Shino s'éclate avec ses insectes, Kiba et Dai se laissent plus.

Hinata : Dai?

Sasuke : Un ninja qui est arrivé à Konoha il y a deux ans.

Hinata : Et il sort avec Kiba?

Sasuke : Hm.

Temari : J'ai toujours trouver que le mec au cleb avait une tête de Gay refoulé.

Sakura : Tu trouves?

Temari : Ouais (en faite c'est moi qui trouve qu'il a des airs de Gay refouler)

Tenten : J'ai vu Neji, franchement aussi en forme que d'habitude, mais Lee comment il va?

Sasuke : Il a flashé sur Ino.

Tenten : Le pauvre.

Sakura : Et comment vont Ino et son équipe.

Sasuke : Ino fait faire un régime a Choji.

Sakura : Elle en a du courage.

Hinata : Ino te court toujours après?

Sasuke : Ouais…

Temari : Et le Nara? Il avait un drôle d'air, il a même pas répondu à ma provocation, s'engueuler seul c'est ennuyant.

Sasuke : Il vit.

Les filles le regardèrent étonnées, drôle de façon de parler de ce qui est arrivé à quelqu'un.

Temari : Rien de plus?

Sasuke : ...

Temari : Je savais qu'il avait une vie nulle, mais tu devrais avoir un ou deux truc à dire à propos de lui en cinq ans il lui est sûrement arrivé un truc.

Sasuke : Il vit…

Les filles le regardèrent puis laissèrent tomber.

---

Sasuke se retrouvait face à son frère. Itachi sourit. Kisame était derrière à s'occuper des filles.

Itachi : Tu n'aurais pas du laisser ces gamines seules.

Sasuke : Elles savent se débrouiller.

Le combat entre les derniers Uchiwa commença. Lorsque les filles revinrent Sasuke vit la vie de son frère lui filer entre les doigts.

Sakura : Désolé Sasuke, mais on n'avait pas le temps d'attendre la fin de votre combat.

Sasuke : Je comprends…

Il regarda le cadavre de son frère et ils repartirent.

---

Après quelques jours, les filles et Sasuke arrivèrent dans un petit village, un village que le ninja n'avait jamais vu. Au centre du village, les filles s'arrêtèrent. Un garçon approchait. Sasuke vit le visage de son ancienne coéquipière s'illuminer tout d'un coup. Le garçon portait les cheveux en bataille, il était court et châtain, il sourit en voyant la rose, ses yeux étaient d'un turquoise magnifique. Sakura courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta au cou.

Sakura : Tu m'as manqué!

: Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Il l'embrassa. Les autres arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

Sakura : Sasuke je te présente Motaki Hideaki, mon fiancé, Hide, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa mon ancien partenaire.

Hideaki : Enchanté.

Le garçon lui tendit une main bienfaisante, Sasuke hocha la tête et la serra.

Sasuke : Enchanté.

Sakura sourit et se glissa dans les bras du garçon, il la dépassait d'une tête environ, mais restait moins musclé que Sasuke qui était plus petit, d'une demi tête. (Les cheveux lui servent d'égalisateur)

Keiko : Calme toi Saku, il va finir par croire que tu lui es indispensable.

Sakura : C'est le cas, je suis en manque de câlin!

On entendit Hideaki rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

Sakura : Je t'aime…

Hideaki : Je t'aime aussi…

Sasuke eu comme un pincement au cœur, il voyait Sakura amoureuse d'un autre et ça lui faisait bizarre, penser que s'il ne l'avait pas rabaissé sans cesse ou repousser tout le temps c'est peut-être lui qui la serrerait contre lui en ce moment c'était encore pire.

Sasuke : C'est pas que c'est pas mignon tout ça mais moi j'aimerais bien retourner à Konoha, Tsunade va encore me tomber dessus.

Sakura : Oui, c'est vrai, Hide on va a Konoha, histoire de voir qu'est-ce que tout le monde est devenu, tu veux venir, j'aimerais que tu rencontres mes amis.

Hideaki : Je te suivrais n'importe où ma princesse.

Sakura sourit ravie.

Sakura : On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Keiko : Ok.

Sasuke soupira et partit se balader dans les rues pendant que les autres disparaissaient.

---

Keiko : Alors c'est ça Konoha?

Sakura : Oui.

Keiko : C'est très joli…

Voilà je vous ai surprit avec Saku et Hidea ne? Lol

Prochain chapitre : Le retour à Konoha.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	6. Chapter 5 Retour à Konoha

**Yaa!!**

**Chapitre 5 Retour à Konoha.**

Shikamaru marchait dans les rues, sans but.

: Shika!

Le Nara n'eut même pas à se retourner, il avait reconnu sa voix. Ino arriva à côté de lui.

Ino : Les garçons m'ont dit pour Tema, je suis désolée.

Le garçon soupira, désolé, désolé tout le monde était désolé, il en avait assez, il voulait être seul, mais dans cette ville c'était impossible, autrefois il serait aller regarder les nuages dans la clairière, là où il avait l'habitude de les regarder, depuis six ans il n'y était pas retourné. C'était trop dur, c'était là qu'il était tombé amoureux, c'était là qu'il lui avait dit combien il l'aimait, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, c'était là qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne meure, avant qu'il ne la perde.

Shikamaru : Ino, s'il te plait, j'aimerais être seul…

Ino : Mais…

Shikamaru : Laisse moi seul pour une fois quand je te le demande!

Ino vit son partenaire partir, elle baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de bêtise.

---

Shikamaru s'arrêta, il réalisa alors ou il était, dans la clairière, sa clairière. Devant lui, Temari était couchée sur le dos, se laissant bercer par le vent, il cru d'abord rêver, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui et qu'elle les rebaissa sans un mot, sans un sourire. Il eut mal, il ne rêvait pas.

Shikamaru : Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?...

Temari : J'en sais rien… J'aime bien regarder les nuages, c'est bizarre, ça ma prit lorsque je suis revenue à la vie…

Shikamaru se laissa tomber. Ce n'était pas bizarre. Rien n'était bizarre.

_Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à ces foutus nuages?_

_Shikamaru : Tu veux savoir? Je les trouve reposants._

_Temari : Reposants? Moi je les trouve ennuyeux…_

_Shikamaru : Ils ne sont pas ennuyeux, tu leur ressembles tu sais?_

_Temari vexée : Moi! Tu me trouves si ennuyante que ça!_

_Le garçon secoua la tête._

_Shikamaru : Ils sont comme toi, ils vivent au jour le jour et se laissent porter par le vent._

_Temari : Comment des nuages peuvent vivre au jour le jour?_

_Shikamaru : C'est une métaphore, c'est une façon de dire qu'on ne peut jamais être sur si un nuage sera toujours nuage le lendemain ou s'il sera redevenu pluie._

_Temari : D'accord…_

_Shikamaru : Et puis, tu utilises le vent, et les nuages aussi, pour se déplacer._

_Temari : Il y a autre chose?_

_Shikamaru : Oui, je les aime, comme je t'aime._

_Temari sourit. Elle coucha sa tête sur le torse du ninja étendu. Ils regardèrent le ciel pendant plusieurs heures, sans un mot._

_Temari : Je commence à voir ce que tu leur trouves. C'est vrai que c'est reposant, surtout avec toi… Lorsque je serais loin de toi je regarderais le ciel, comme ça j'aurais l'impression de toujours être avec toi._

_Shikamaru sourit.._

Temari : Je sais pas ce que je peux leur trouver, ça m'endors les regarder comme ça qui bougent tout doucement, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder, ça m'apaise.

_Shikamaru : Tema?_

_Temari : …_

_Shikamaru : Hey Temari?_

_Le garçon regarda la jeune femme, c'est là qu'il vit qu'elle dormait. Il sourit amusé. _

Temari : Hey Nara? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shikamaru : On t'a dit… Que tu… avais perdu la… la mémoire…

Temari : Oui…

: Tema-chan!

Temari se retourna, Hinata arriva.

Hinata : On a décidé de rester un moment à Konoha, et d'aider les ninjas dans leur mission, de les aider avec tous les déserteurs.

Temari : Ok.

Hinata : Shikamaru, l'Hokage voudrait te voir.

Shikamaru : Ok…

Le Nara partit.

---

: Entrez!

Shikamaru entra dans la pièce.

Shikamaru : Vous m'avez demandé?

Tsunade : Comment tu te sens vis-à-vis Temari?

Shikamaru : Euh… J'en sais rien pourquoi?

Tsunade : Parce que j'aurais besoin que tu partes en mission avec elle. Avec ta logique et son talent pour le vent, cette mission sera vite réglée.

Shikamaru : Bien…

Tsunade : Tu pourras le faire?

Shikamaru : Je me débrouillerais…

---

: Voilà c'est ici.

: C'est jolie merci Kakashi!

Kakashi : De rien Keiko.

Keiko : Tu vis ou toi?

Kakashi : Au bout de la rue dans un appartement.

Keiko : On va se voir souvent alors.

Kakashi : Sûrement oui.

La jeune femme le salua et entra chez elle. Elle fit le tour et sortit faire des courses.

---

Lorsque Sakura, Tenten et Hinata entrèrent chez Ichikaru, ce fut l'acclamation générale. Kiba se redressa d'un bon et prit Hinata dans ses bras.

Kiba : Hinata! Comment tu vas!?

Hinata : Je vais bien Kiba, je t'ai manqué?

Kiba : Tu t'imagines pas à quel point. Vrai qu'elle nous a manqué Akamaru?!

Akamaru : Waf!

Kiba : Tu vois.

Hinata : Je vois.

Shino : Bon retour parmi nous Hinata.

Hinata : Merci Shino.

: Hey Kiba si tu la lâches pas je vais finir par être jaloux.

Hinata vit un garçon, brun aux yeux verts. Il portait l'uniforme ninja.

Hinata : Tu dois être Dai?

Dai : C'est moi.

Hinata : Enchantée moi c'est Hinata.

Dai : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Kiba m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Sasuke entra dans le restaurant avec Ino.

Ino : Sakura??

Sakura : Ino, comment tu vas!

Ino : Je vais bien et toi?

Sakura : Je pourrais pas aller mieux.

Les deux filles se serrèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Ino : Si tu es de retour ça veut dire que j'ai retrouvé une rivale pour Sasuke-kun?

Sakura : Non je te le laisse Ino, et puis regarde ça.

Sakura retira son gang montrant son alliance à tous.

Ino : T'es fiancée!!

Sakura : Oui!

Ino : Tu dois me le présenter! Je veux le rencontrer!

Naruto : On veut tous le rencontrer.

Sakura : Je vous le présenterai demain c'est promis, mais là je dois rentrer, j'ai promis de lui faire visiter Konoha.

Naruto : Il est ici??

Sakura : Oui. Et tu le rencontreras demain.

Naruto : C'est pas juste…

Sakura sortit en riant.

---

Kakashi passa devant la maison de Keiko et entendit des bruits de combat. Il entra dans la cour et fit le tour. Keiko se battait contre un ninja, à en juger par son bandeau, c'était un déserteur de Kiri. Elle en vint rapidement à bout et le tua sans difficulté.

Kakashi : Tu n'as rien Keiko?

Keiko : Kakashi? Non je vais bien.

Le corps près d'elle prit feu.

Keiko : Ce n'était pas un très bon ninja.

Kakashi : Si tu le dis.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Keiko : Ah!

Kakashi : Quoi?

Keiko : Mon gâteau!

Keiko entra dans la maison en courant laissant un Kakashi complètement égaré. Il entra derrière elle et la vit sortir un plat du four. Un gros gâteau au chocolat, elle le mit dans le réfrigérateur quelques minutes pour le faire refroidir, pendant que le gâteau refroidissait elle faisait la vaisselle en chantonnant puis elle le ressortit pour le glacer d'un crémage vanille/chocolat.

Kakashi ?-?: Tu viens de te battre contre un ninja déserteur dans ta cour et là tu glaces un gâteau???

Keiko : Oui, il est plus beau avec du glaçage tu n'est pas d'accord?

Kakashi : Euh… Mais… Tu viens de tuer un homme et tu prépares un gâteau???

Keiko : Il l'a cherché il m'a attaqué.

Kakashi : Pourquoi???

Keiko : Pour me tuer.

Kakashi : Non pourquoi le gâteau???

Keiko : Ça?... Parce que j'aime les gâteaux

Kakashi : Parce que tu aimes les gâteaux…

Keiko : Bah ouais. Tu en veux?? Il est au chocolat.

Kakashi : Euh…

Keiko : Aller tout le monde aime les gâteaux.

Kakashi : Pourquoi pas.

---

Temari : Alors? On y va?

Shikamaru : Oui…

Les deux jeunes adultes se mirent en route…

Voilà le chapitre

Prochain chapitre : La mission.

Je peux publier!!!!!!!!!!

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	7. Chapter 6 La mission

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 6 La mission**

Les deux ninjas avançait dans la forêt. Un déserteur contrôlant les futons avait été aperçu dans la forêt près de Tsuchi no Kuni. Les villageois en avaient peur et les ninjas était impuissants face au vent. Ils avaient demandé à Konoha de l'aide. Le pays du feu avait bien sûr accepté. Maintenant Shikamaru et Temari se rendaient là-bas. Bien sûr le trajet n'était pas de courte durée, c'était au minimum une semaine allé retour.

Shikamaru : Est-ce que tu vas retrouver la mémoire?

Temari : Obaasan y travaille, mais c'est difficile à dire…

Shikamaru : C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens.

Temari : J'étais devant un homme, et je pleurais, j'avais mal, comme si on avait arraché une partie de moi, il a souri, et a enfoncé sa dague dans mon cœur. Ensuite je suis morte.

Shikamaru : Une partie de toi?

Temari : Oui, dans mes souvenirs, il y avait quelque chose, j'ignore quoi mais je tenais à cette chose plus qu'à n'importe quoi. Encore aujourd'hui… Je sens un grand vide dans mon cœur et se n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose, une chose bien précise que je ne voulais pas perdre et que j'ai perdu.

Shikamaru : Mais tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir.

Temari : Non.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas aux filles, elles doivent le savoir.

Temari : elles ne savent rien, ou alors elles ne veulent rien dire.

Shikamaru : Ok.

Temari : Toi tu sais quelque chose?

Shikamaru la regarda un moment.

Shikamaru : Non…

Temari soupira. À quoi bon lui dire, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

: Temari!!!!

Les deux ninjas sursautèrent. Temari ouvrit son sac. Une boule de poils avec des grandes oreilles et des grandes pattes sortit du sac. (Je suis présentement entrain de lire Tsubasa et j'ai craqué sur Mokona alors j'ai décidé qu'il pourrait être utile et je l'ai recréer)

Temari : Miko Crie pas comme ça.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi cette boule de poils violette??.

Temari : C'est un Mokona, il nous permet de communiquer entre nous, il nous préviens s'il ressent une grande puissance magique hostile ce genre de chose.

Miko : Temari-chan y'a une tempête magique qui va éclater.

Temari : Ok, Shikamaru on doit trouver un abri.

Shikamaru : Tempête magique?

Temari : C'est une tempête déclenchée par magie.

Shikamaru : Ok, viens.

Plus loin ils trouvèrent une grotte. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'abriter que déjà la pluie s'abattait violemment.

La grotte était assez grande et au fond il y avait une source d'eau. Temari s'approcha et Miki se jeta dans l'eau.

Miko : C'est chaud!!

Temari : Une source chaude dans une grotte, c'est inhabituel.

Shikamaru : Je ne me plaindrais pas, quoi de mieux pour relaxer en attendant la fin de la tempête.

Temari : Tu marques un point pour une fois.

Shikamaru : C'est qui le génie dis?

Temari ria, l'héritier Nara se contenta de sourire.

---

Temari se réveilla dans son sac de couchage, elle se leva et s'étira. Ils étaient dans une forêt et atteindraient leur objectif dans la journée. Shikamaru n'était plus là. Elle vit le déjeuner sur le feu et sourit. Miko sauta près d'elle.

Temari : Où est Shikamaru?

Miko : À la rivière.

Temari : Ok.

Miko : J'ai faim!

Temari : Tiens mange ce qui reste.

Miko mangea le reste de l'assiette. Temari marcha dans la forêt. Elle arriva devant la rivière, Shikamaru était en train de remettre des choses dans son sac. Il n'avait toujours pas remis sa veste et rattaché ses cheveux, qui lui dégouttaient dans le dos.

Temari : _Qui aurait pu croire qu'il deviendrait si beau…_

Temari réalisa ensuite la phrase qu'elle venait de penser, elle repoussa ces pensées.

Temari : _À quoi tu joues c'est quoi ça depuis quand tu le trouves beau, ma fille tu passes trop de temps au soleil, ça t'a grillé les neurones._

Le garçon se redressa laissa une vue totale à Temari sur son torse musclé. Il rattacha ses cheveux et enfila sa veste.

Temari : _Dommage… Non mais ça va pas!!!_

Temari secoua la tête en se frappant le front de sa paume.

: Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

Elle leva les yeux et vit le ninja qui s'approchait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant les yeux.

Temari : Non mais ça va pas la tête, pour que je t'espionne faudrait que ça en vaille la peine.

Shikamaru sourit amusé.

Shikamaru : Fais comme tu veux.

La jeune femme se retourna surprise et le regarda étonnée.

Temari : _Quoi c'est tout?_

Le garçon la connaissait bien, elle était morte et avait perdu la mémoire, mais elle était toujours la même et il savait quand elle mentait.

Il sourit. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne quand elle était embarrassée et mentait toujours aussi mal.

Temari : Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Tu te moques de moi?!

Le garçon ne répondit pas ce qui frustra la jeune femme encore plus.

---

: On vient de tuer un déserteur après quatre jours de voyage en forêt. Je veux dormir dans un lit et me reposer. On peut pas rester quelques jours pour se reposer?

: Si tu veux.

Temari : Tu savais qu'il y avait une fête ce soir?

Shikamaru : Oui.

Temari : Tu vas y aller?

Shikamaru : Non.

Temari : T'es pas drôle.

Shikamaru : Je sais.

---

Le jeune homme réfléchissait, assit sur le bord d'une fontaine.

: Hey le génie, j'ai une question.

Il leva les yeux vers sa partenaire.

Miko : Question! Question!

Shikamaru : Je t'écoute.

Temari s'assit près de lui et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Temari : Pourquoi les filles aiment à ce point recevoir des fleurs?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien, je suis pas une fille.

Temari : Ok alors réponds à ça, pourquoi les mecs offrent des fleurs.

Shikamaru soupira.

_Temari : Pourquoi les filles aiment à ce point recevoir des fleurs?_

_Shikamaru : J'en sais rien, je suis pas une fille._

_Temari : Ok alors réponds à ça, pourquoi les mecs offrent des fleurs._

_Shikamaru : Tu veux savoir pourquoi?_

_Temari : Oui, ça m'intrigue._

_Shikamaru : Parce que les fleurs nous font penser à vous._

_Il lui suspendit une jolie petite fleur blanche au-dessus du nez._

_Temari : Explique toi?_

_Shikamaru : Hum… Les fleurs sont délicates._

_Temari : Je ne suis pas délicate._

_Shikamaru : Si quand tu te laisses aller, et que tu laisses sortir la vraie Temari._

_Temari : Autre chose?_

_Shikamaru : Elles sont douces._

_Temari : Ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui sont douces. Moi je ne le suis pas._

_Shikamaru : Tu l'es avec moi._

_Temari rougit : Avec toi c'est pas pareil._

_Shikamaru : Ino dit la même chose à tous les coups._

_Temari : Il y a autre chose._

_Shikamaru : Elles sentent bon._

_Temari : Tu trouves que je sens bon?_

_Shikamaru : Oui._

_Temari : T'es mignon._

_Shikamaru : Elles sont belles._

_Temari sourit attendrie. Shikamaru la serra contre lui._

Temari : Alors?

Le garçon se leva.

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien, parce que vous aimez recevoir des fleurs?

Temari : Mais pourquoi? C'est ça qui m'intrigue, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à recevoir une fleur?

Elle le vit se pencher et ferma les yeux.

Shikamaru : C'est une tradition, une marque d'amour.

Temari : C'est bête comme tradition, une fleur, ça se fane et ça meurt, c'est comme les sentiments, au début c'est joli, à la fin c'est triste et laid.

Shikamaru : Ma mère faisait sécher les fleurs que mon père lui donnait, comme ça elles restaient belles longtemps.

Temari : Tu y crois toi que les sentiments peuvent rester toute une vie.

Shikamaru : Oui.

La voix du garçon était plus proche, elle sentit un doux parfum qui lui montait à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le garçon près d'elle qui tenait une fleur au-dessus de son visage. Elle la prit et le regarda étonnée. C'était une rose, turquoise, bleu et verte, et la tige était violette, Temari n'avait jamais vu une si belle fleur.

Temari : Pourquoi tu me donnes une fleur?

Shikamaru : Elle me faisait penser à toi.

Temari : Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Les pétales, ont la couleur de tes yeux, la tige a la couleur de tes ailes.

Temari ne répondit pas, elle regarda la fleur, toute fragile et délicate, elle sentait si bon et était si douce.

Shikamaru : Et…

Temari : Et?

Shikamaru : Tu voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de recevoir une fleur, alors? Comment tu te sens?

Temari le regarda étonnée.

Shikamaru : Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Temari.

Le garçon partit. Temari regarda la fleur. Elle caressa doucement les pétales.

Miko arriva.

Miko : Tema, Les filles veulent te parler.

Quatre hologrammes apparurent chacun représentant une des quatre filles.

Sakura : Bonsoir Tema.

Temari : Bonsoir.

La jeune femme s'assit, elle avait toujours la fleur en main, elle la regarda.

Keiko : Elle est jolie ta fleur, qui te l'a donner?

Temari : Shikamaru…

Hinata : Expliques toi.

Temari leur raconta leur discussion.

Tenten : Temari serait amoureuse?

Temari : Non!

Hinata : Alors pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive.

Temari : Je… J'en sais rien.

Sakura : C'est trop mignon.

Temari : Laisser tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Keiko : Si tu l'es!

Temari : Non! C'est trop bête, je suis pas amoureuse, c'est trop…

Sakura : Temari, il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureuse.

Temari : Je ne suis pas amoureuse, point barre.

Tenten : Comme tu veux, mais regarde cette jolie fleur et dit nous pourquoi tu l'as gardée.

Temari : Parce que je l'ai oublié voilà tout.

Temari jeta la fleur par-dessus son épaule, la rose tomba sur l'eau et se mit à flotter.

Hinata : Bon d'accord si tu le dis.

Temari : Il était temps, je déteste quand on ne me croit pas.

Keiko : Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse.

Temari : Non.

Tenten : Bien dans se cas on va te laisser, bonne nuit.

Temari : Bonne nuit.

Les hologrammes disparurent. Temari allait partir quand elle entendit la boule de poile violette l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Miko sur le bord de la fontaine qui essayait d'attraper la fleur, qui flottait, sur l'eau calme. Elle s'approcha, elle prit la fleur doucement et la regarda un moment. Elle leva les yeux et vit la lumière éteinte dans la chambre de son partenaire.

Temari : Peut-être que je suis amoureuse finalement… Miko, tu veux bien envoyer ça à Mika, dis lui… dis lui de la faire sécher, pour qu'elle reste belle d'accord?

Miko : Oui!

Temari lui donna la fleur, la bestiole ouvrit la bouche et l'avala. Chez Temari la même bestiole ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, la fleur sortit. Mika suspendu la fleur à plat dans les airs et la laissa sécher.

Temari monta dans sa chambre et se coucha.

_La jeune femme avança dans la clairière. Elle vit le Nara qui dormait sur l'herbe. Elle s'approcha et sourit._

_Temari : Debout feignant._

_Elle le réveilla d'un baiser. Shikamaru sourit et en réclama un autre. Il se redressa et elle se blottit au creux de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes sans parler, sans bouger, ils étaient bien là, tous les deux._

_Shikamaru : Je t'aime…_

_Temari : Moi aussi je t'aime…_

Temari se réveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure.

Temari : Fait chier c'est quoi ce rêve. J'ai une drôle d'impression…

Shikamaru se réveilla, lui aussi. Il regarda le plafond, il avait l'habitude de rêver au passé, en six ans, il avait revu chaque moment de leur relation plusieurs fois, seulement maintenant, il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus aucunes chances de revivre ce moment…

---

Les ninjas partirent, dans la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Temari entendit un bruit pendant son tour de garde et partit à la recherche de la source du bruit.

Shikamaru se redressa dans son sac de couchage. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il redressa la tête et sortit, Temari n'était plus là.

Temari s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne, elle évita une dague qui voyait jusqu'à elle. Le combat commença, il était fort, très, très fort. Elle leva la tête, le ciel était d'un gris foncé.

Temari : _Il va pleuvoir._

Shikamaru leva la tête. Il vit les nuages menaçant d'éclater, nuages foncés sur un ciel noir. Un éclair traversa le ciel. Il couru…

Les fleurs, les nuages, les forêt les éclaire je suis 100 Nature moi aujourd'hui Mdr

Je vous laisse la dessus, question premier couple vous voulez qui?

Shika/Tema

Neji/Tenten

Sasu/Saku

Naru/Hina

Kakashi/Keiko

Aller MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	8. Chapter 7 Une nouvelle mort

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 7 Une nouvelle mort**

Shikamaru courut, aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel se couvrait, devenant de plus en plus menaçant. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. Il arriva près du ravin et vit le combat qui faisait rage.

Temari : Rends moi ma mémoire sale monstre!

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement, cet homme, c'était lui qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Il entra dans le combat sans poser plus de question. Temari fut étonnée de son arrivée mais encore plus de sa progression. Il était devenu étonnamment doué. Le combat continua pendant près d'une heure. Temari enfonça l'un des kunais volé à Shikamaru dans le cœur de l'homme, avec son sabre il lui entailla le ventre et la poussa, elle bascula et tomba avant que le Nara ne puisse réagir. Shikamaru n'eut même pas à hésiter qu'il sautait déjà.

Il rattrapa Temari qui essayait de faire fonctionner ses ailes sans succès. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, la jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise, elle sentit une douce chaleur sur son ventre puis la douleur s'estompa. Épuisée par le combat elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voler. Shikamaru la serra contre lui appuyant sa tête sur son torse. La jeune femme se laissa faire, elle se surprit à se sentir si bien, en sécurité alors qu'il chutait dans le vide, elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui. Shikamaru sentit l'envie le gagner. Elle était là si près de lui, comme avant. Leur pénétration dans l'eau suffit à le réveiller. Ils se hissèrent sur un rocher en plein milieu de l'eau. Shikamaru était sonné, il avait reçu le plus gros du choc avec l'eau.

Temari : Shika? Tu vas bien?

Shikamaru : J'ai mal à la tête!

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

Shikamaru : Je crois que je vais perdre connaissance.

Il vit Temari s'approcher, son visage était brouillé, son visage si doux, si paisible. Elle parla sa voix semblait si lointaine. Il ne réussit qu'à comprendre un mot parmi tous ceux qu'elle disait, qu'il l'entendait dire sans vraiment l'entendre. Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue, il sourit, il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, lorsqu'elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur et qu'elle lui disait.

Temari : Merci…

Shikamaru : Tema… Je…

La fatigue fut trop grande et il ne put finir sa phrase.

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait jour. Temari était près de lui. Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras. Elle le regardait. Il se redressa. Il remarqua la couverture qui le couvrait, il rougit. Elle buvait un chocolat chaud tranquillement.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que???

Temari : Tu étais tout mouillé… Tu allais prendre froid.

Shikamaru : Mais tu… t'as pas le droit.

Temari _sur un air innocent_ : J'ai le droit de te regarder te laver dans la rivière, mais pas de te déshabiller pour éviter que tu prennes froid.

Shikamaru soupira, il se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Shikamaru : Tu fais comme tu veux.

Temari manqua de s'étrangler avec son chocolat.

Temari : Non tu veux rire que j'ai le droit de te déshabiller si je veux!? T'as un problème toi trouve toi une meuf.

Il sourit amusé, il chuchota pour lui-même.

Shikamaru : Je l'avais trouvé…

Il se retourna vers la blonde.

Shikamaru : T'as apprécié la vue au moins?

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme s'étrangla belle et bien. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle était rouge comme une tomate. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois aussi rouge.

_Temari se serra contre le torse du ninja. Shikamaru la serra contre lui._

_Shikamaru : Si on allait déjeuner dehors?_

_Temari : On peut… on peut aussi rester là tout simplement._

_Shikamaru : Oh la petite perverse elle en a pas assez d'une nuit elle en veut encore._

_Temari avait rougit comme jamais. Elle avait voulu se relever, mais il l'avait ramenée dans ses bras et lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait sans se faire prier. _

C'était leur première nuit ensembles et leur dernière car un mois plus tard elle se faisait tuer…

Shikamaru : Alors?

La jeune femme rougit encore plus.

Temari : C'est Miko qui s'est chargée de ton boxer de toute façon…

Shikamaru : Alors pourquoi tu rougis autant?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, la vérité étant qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle rougissait à ce point.

Temari : C'est ta putain de question qui m'a mise mal à l'aise!

Shikamaru : Je vois pas pourquoi sauf si tu as pensé à regarder sous la couverture.

Temari : Mais t'es bête!

La vérité? C'était que oui elle il y avait pensé, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, le garçon l'attirait, c'était chimique, incontrôlable, son corps l'attirait, sa voix la hantait, ses yeux l'hypnotisaient.

Temari : Tu crois que si on ne rentre pas tout de suite à Konoha ça va poser problème?

Shikamaru : Pas si tu as une bonne raison.

Temari : Ma mémoire…

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Temari : Obaasan m'a dit que le jour où je tuerais l'homme qui m'avait effacé la mémoire je retrouverais les souvenirs qu'il m'a volé… Mais je l'ai tué… et je ne me souviens toujours de rien…

Shikamaru : Et tu veux retourner là-bas voir ce qui cloche?

Temari : Oui…

Shikamaru : Allons y alors… Dès que tu m'auras redonné mes fringues, ou au moins mon boxer que je puisse aller chercher les autres.

Temari sourit amusée, elle s'approcha de l'arbre où elle avait suspendu les fringues du garçon. Elle lui balança son boxer et il vit un sourire espiègle apparaître sur son visage, il devina la suite, il la connaissait trop bien. Elle prit sa veste et son short et sourit.

Temari : Viens chercher mon mignon.

Shikamaru se redressa, vêtu d'un boxer. Devant n'importe qui il aurait gardé la couverture autour de ses reins, mais pas devant elle, qu'elle s'en souvienne ou pas, elle l'avait déjà vu entièrement nu et vice versa. Temari rougit légèrement en le voyant se lever pas plus couvert qu'il ne l'était.

Temari : Ou t'es trop feignant ou t'es le mec le moins pudique que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.

Shikamaru : Si ça te dérange donne-moi mes fringues.

Temari recula un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, mais ne tarda pas à rencontrer un arbre. Shikamaru arriva à sa hauteur et décida d'en profiter un peu pour tester sa réaction.

Shikamaru : Tu permets…

Il tendit le bras et attrapa son avant-bras, il le longea du bout de doigt jusqu'à sa main ou il récupéra ses vêtements avant de parcourir son autre bras de sa main libre, jusqu'à son épaule, il passa dans son cou jusque sous son menton. Il redressa son visage et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

Shikamaru : Merci…

Il la laissa aussi subitement qu'il l'avait plaqué à l'arbre et se retourna, il l'entendit soupirer d'envie malgré ses efforts pour le camoufler. Il sourit, autrefois elle fondait à chaque fois et il s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Il se rhabilla.

Temari le regarda se rhabiller dos à elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retourna. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait les sillons brûlants qu'avait laissé sa peau sur la sienne. Elle avait envie qu'il la touche encore, qu'il l'embrasse langoureusement, qu'il ne la laisse plus jamais s'éloigner.

Elle se fit violence et fit son sac. Ils repartirent.

---

Temari : Obaasan pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher!?

Michiko (et oui elle vit toujours) : Tu es sûr qu'il est mort?

Temari : Oui!

Michiko : Tu devais le forcer à te redonner tes souvenirs avant de le tuer…

Temari : Quoi?... Mais… mais alors… mes souvenirs je ne les retrouverais jamais?...

Michiko : Il y a une solution.

Temari : N'importe quoi!?

Michiko : Tes souvenirs sont quelque part, mais seul un esprit peut les trouver…

Temari : Vous voulez dire que…

Michiko : Oui… Tu dois mourir… Mais… Si tu te donnes la mort… ou si je te donne la mort tu ne pourras pas revenir… Tu dois être tuée… Par quelqu'un qui n'aura aucun lien avec ta renaissance. Quelqu'un comme… Shikamaru…

Temari se retourna, le Nara était déjà sorti.

Temari sortit, elle le rattrapa rapidement et lui coupa le chemin.

Shikamaru : Oublie ça tout de suite, je refuse de te tuer.

Temari : Mais…

Shikamaru : J'ai dit non!

Il voulu repartir, mais elle l'en empêcha.

Temari : Y'a rien de plus important pour moi que de retrouver mes souvenirs tu comprends ça! Pour les retrouver je dois mourir! Tu dois me tuer! Je reviendrais de toute façon.

Shikamaru : Tu veux retrouver tes souvenirs très bien je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé pendant cette année là! On est sortit ensembles! On a passé six mois comme un couple même si tu vivais à Suna et puis tu as été tuée jamais je n'ai autant souffert, puis tu es revenue mais il y avait des chances que tu te souviennes pas de nous deux, et je t'ai perdu à nouveau pendant cinq ans je n'ai pas cesser de t'aimer de rêver que tu revenais. Ensuite te revoilà six ans après ta mort bien vivante comme avant sauf pour une chose, tu m'as oublié, tu ne te souviens pas de nous, tu ne m'aimes plus, tu ne te souviens même pas m'avoir déjà aimé, et maintenant tu veux que je te tue, tu veux que je te fasse disparaître à nouveau, que je te perde encore une fois!

Temari regarda le garçon étonnée, il pleurait, il n'était pas en colère, il était bouleversé. Elle s'approcha de lui, elle le serra contre elle.

Il sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Temari le serra contre lui. Il se laissait faire.

Shikamaru : Je veux pas te perdre, pas encore…

Temari s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle déposa une dague dans sa main avant de l'ajuster sur son cœur.

Temari : Tu ne me perdras pas, je veillerais sur toi, je serais près de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on me fasse revenir, et puis, tout sera comme avant…

Shikamaru : Je peux pas. Je peux pas te faire ça…

Temari : Mourir dans tes bras c'est la plus belle des morts, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Shikamaru : Tema…

Temari : Courage, je reviendrais bientôt… Et après on sera ensembles pour toujours, promis?

Comme une enfant, elle leva sa main et lui montra son petit doigt.

_Temari : Shika, promet moi quelque chose._

_Shikamaru : Oui?_

_Temari : Je veux que tu me restes fidèle, si tu veux aller voir ailleurs, tu n'auras qu'à le dire, je serai triste et en colère, mais je préfère ça à te voir me tromper._

_Shikamaru : D'accord…_

_Temari : Promis?_

_Elle leva son petit doigt, Shikamaru la regarda étonné. Elle répéta._

_Temari : Promis?_

_Il sourit et acquiesça. Il lui offrit son petit doigt._

_Shikamaru : Promis…_

Il leva la main et saisit son doigt.

Shikamaru : Promis…

Il enfonça la dague dans le cœur de Temari. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tomba dans ses bras.

Temari : Je t'aime...

Le garçon la serra contre lui en pleurant.

Shikamaru : Promis…

Alors vous trouvez comment??? Moi j'ai trop tripper le bout de la promesse s'était comme - trop!!! Lol

Je vous laisse la dessus

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	9. Chapter 8 Ichizoku

Yaa!!

**Chapitre 8 Ichizoku**

Shikamaru était de retour à Konoha. Il était plus triste que jamais, il l'avait retrouvé et l'avait perdu. Il se demandait s'il aurait la force d'attendre son retour. Il ignorait quand elle allait revenir, peut-être dans une semaine, peut-être dans sept ans. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps… et il l'avait à nouveau perdu, mais le pire de tout, c'était de l'avoir tué…

Il avait recommencé à regarder les nuages, les journées où il n'était pas en mission.

Lorsque Ino avait su que Sakura était fiancée elle et la rose étaient redevenues de bonnes copines, elle ne passait plus de temps avec lui, mais… Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. La solitude lui allait parfaitement. Les missions étaient courantes, mais ses équipiers respectait sa peine et le laissait seul, il en était heureux, il ne se sentait pas le courage de jouer les ninjas sociaux, en réalité, il avait envie de rester à regarder les nuages à tout jamais, il n'avait plus le courage de vivre. (C'est dépriment… ;-;)

Dans le village rien n'avait changé hormis que Ino et Sakura avait fait la paix, que Keiko vivait à Konoha, et que Sakura était fiancée et ne courait plus après Sakura. Tout était redevenu comme avant, comme avant leur mort. Et puis vint le matin où les filles durent quitter le village, elles avaient d'importantes choses à faire, elles n'ont jamais voulu révéler quoi.

---

Un an plus tard alors que l'équipe S rentrait à Konoha, ils tombèrent face à face avec leurs anciens partenaires. Tenten, Keiko, Sakura et Hinata, les quatre filles étaient ravies de revoir les ninjas. Elle les accompagnèrent donc à Konoha. Là-bas elles furent très bien accueillies. Shikamaru retourna à sa contemplation des nuages. Il fut dérangé par deux jeunes femmes.

Sakura : Shikamaru, pourquoi tu restes toujours là? Tu devrais venir au village fêter avec nous.

Ino : Oui, elle a raison, aller Shika viens avec nous.

Le tonnerre gronda.

Ino : Fais chier, aller viens tu vas attraper froid.

Shikamaru : M'en fiche… Je bouge pas… J'ai pas envie de fêter… les foules me tombent sur les nerfs…

Sakura : Shika, j't'en prie… Tu peux pas rester là…

Shikamaru : Oui… Bien sûr que je peux rester là, je suis bien là…

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, la pluie s'abattit sur eux.

Ino : Shika… Aller viens!

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, une voix s'éleva.

: Laissez tomber, il est bien trop feignant pour bouger.

Le Nara ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, devant lui Temari était là. Elle portait les vêtements avec lesquels il l'avait vu pour la première fois un peu plus d'un ans avant. (Voir chapitre 4)

Ino : Temari? Tu es revenue?

Temari : Mais non, je suis un fantôme… Bien sûr que oui je suis revenu gourdasse…

Sakura : Quel âge tu as?

Temari : Le même que ce feignant, comme mon corps n'a pas été brûlé ils ont pu continuer à le faire vieillir.

Ino : On ferais mieux de rentrer, on va tous tomber malade.

Temari : Vous avez qu'à partir devant, cet idiot n'est pas près de bouger…

Sakura : Temari… Tu…

Temari : Je me charge de le faire bouger… Dommage que j'ai plus mon éventail, mais je devrais arriver à le faire bouger pareil… Mon éventail me manque… Avec lui au moins, un coup et il fait un vol plané jusqu'à chez lui.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et partirent. Shikamaru sentait son monde se démolir… On aurait dit qu'à nouveau, elle avait tout oublié… Il se retourna et partit, il savait qu'elle le suivait.

Temari : Où tu vas Nara?

Il ne répondit pas.

Temari : Arrête toi ou je te tranche la tête…

Il se retourna, elle tenait une dague dans ses mains, celle avec laquelle il l'avait tué… Elle s'approcha et la pointa vers lui.

Temari : Tu vas rentrer bien gentiment avec moi, sinon…

Elle aposa sa lame à la hauteur de son cœur.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu fais ça…

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, elle monta la dague sous son menton, sur sa gorge.

Temari : Parce que je te déteste…

Le garçon sentit son monde s'écrouler, se briser, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne faisait aucun effort pour les retenir. Il voulait mourir, il voulait qu'elle le tue… Elle posa une main sur sa joue, elle frôla ses lèvres et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

Temari : Tu me rends si faible… Je déteste être faible… …Tout sera comme avant…

La lame disparu. Il sentit sa main sur la sienne, elle s'accrocha à son dos et chuchota.

Temari : Promis…

Leurs lèves se touchèrent, elle l'embrassa doucement, il s'accrocha à ses lèvres, ses sanglots redoublèrent, elle lui avait tellement manquer, ses lèvres si douce, si chaude. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus passionné, elle laissa entrer sa langue, ça faisait si longtemps…

Temari : Reviens avec moi… Comme avant…

Shikamaru : Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant… Je veux que tout le monde soit au courant, je veux…

Temari : Oui?

Shikamaru : Je veux que tu… que tu deviennes ma femme…

Temari le regarda étonnée, le garçon resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Son regard était suppliant, il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

Temari : Je… Je le veux... Je veux devenir ta femme…

Pour la première fois en sept ans, le regard du Nara s'illumina, il sourit, un véritable sourire de bonheur, il avait en quelques secondes à peine, retrouvé l'envie de vivre. Temari se calla dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Temari : J'ai promis que je te ramènerais, on devrait y aller.

Shikamaru : Je te suis.

Temari sourit et attrapa sa main, elle sortit de la forêt, la pluie tombait violemment, elle couru, Shikamaru derrière elle la regarda, il sourit et couru à son tour, il la dépassa et l'entraîna avec lui. Temari sourit, heureuse, elle le savait bien, elle avait failli le perdre, mais maintenant… maintenant il était réellement heureux. Elle sourit et cria par-dessus la pluie.

Temari : Hey Nara!!

Il se retourna et la regarda, sans cesser de courir.

Temari : Je t'aime!

Il lui sourit, son regard brillait. Il lui répondit, la pluie couvrit ses mots, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle le savait.

Dans une grande salle, tout le monde fêtait. Keiko tirait Kakashi de force pour qu'il danse. Malgré ses protestations, elle gagnait toujours. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout le monde se retourna. Shikamaru et Temari arrivèrent, trempés jusqu'aux os, mais heureux comme jamais.

Temari : Salut tout le monde! Vous savez quoi?

Elle leva sa main, celle que Shikamaru tenait.

Temari : On va se marier!

Keiko laissa Kakashi, imitée par les autres filles. Elle approchèrent et furent les premières à féliciter le couple.

Ino : C'est super Shika!

Choji : Alors vieux? Tu es de retour? Pour de vrai cette fois.

Shikamaru sourit et regarda Temari qui riait avec ses amis.

Shikamaru : Oui… Je suis de retour…

La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Lorsque les gens commencèrent à partir, il était très tard ou plutôt très tôt. Le soleil allait se lever dans peu de temps. Temari suivit Shikamaru chez lui. Ils s'endormirent bien plus tard alors que le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon.

Temari se réveilla la première, il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi. La jeune femme voulut sortir du lit, pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, elle remarqua les bras du garçon autour de sa taille. Elle sourit. Elle voulut se dégager, mais il resserra sa prise. Elle abandonna et se retourna, face à lui, avant de se blottir contre son torse, au diable pour le verre d'eau, elle était bien là, au chaud et en sécurité. Elle sourit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour. Elle sentit le garçon bouger. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Temari : Tu es un méchant garçon.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Tu as refusé que j'aille me chercher un verre d'eau…

Shikamaru : Désolé…

Temari : Si tu me laisses y aller je te fais ton petit déjeuner…

Shikamaru _amusé_ : Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas déjeuner…

Temari : Bah maintenant tu vas pouvoir…

Il l'embrassa et la laissa partir. La jeune femme se rendit d'abord à la commode et ressortit un T-shirt. Elle l'enfila et partit dans la cuisine…

---

Keiko se réveilla dans son lit. Elle gémit et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Elle poussa un cri en voyant Kakashi endormit près d'elle.

Keiko : _Calme toi calme toi calme toi… IL FICHE QUOI DANS MON LIT!!!!!_

Keiko retira les couvertures et vit qu'il était toujours habillé.

Keiko : _Ok… Il est habillé… POURQUOI IL EST LÀ!!!!_

Keiko donna un coup de pied au junin qui tomba du lit. Kakashi se réveilla en grognant.

Kakashi : Non sans blague, je me fais tirer de force et ensuite je me fais pousser.

Keiko : Tu fiches quoi ici! C'est mon lit t'es au courant.

Kakashi : C'est toi qui m'a forcé à rester!

Keiko _?-?_ : Hein?

Kakashi : Baka, Hier soir tu étais complètement bourrée, je t'ai raccompagné et tu m'as forcé à rester…

Keiko : Pourquoi j'ai fait ça??

Kakashi : Mais j'en sais rien… Tu m'as envoyé dans le mur avec ton pouvoir, la preuve y'a un encavement dans ton mur, jusqu'à ce que je capitule et que je me couche à côté de toi.

Keiko : Ça me dit pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

Kakashi : J'en sais rien pourquoi t'as fait ça. Tu parlais de gâteau et de lait. Ensuite tu as dis que tu avais la trouille toute seule, y'avais supposément des monstres sous ton lit et dans ton placard et sous l'escalier et que je devais rester avec toi.

Keiko : Pourquoi tu es pas parti pendant que je dormais.

Kakashi : Parce que ça assomme ton truc et que tu t'es endormi sur moi.

Keiko : Désolé.

Kakashi : Hm…

Keiko : Tu veux un gâteau?

Kakashi : Pour déjeuner?!

Keiko : Mais non gros bêta il est deux heures et demi de l'après-midi c'est l'heure des gâteaux.

Kakashi : T'as une heure de gâteau?

Keiko : C'est bon les gâteaux.

Kakashi : Tu es bizarre comme fille. Pourquoi tu aimes autant les gâteaux.

Keiko : Quand j'étais petite, il y avait des démons dans mon placard, c'était un portail entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants et je les repoussais avec mes pouvoirs et quand j'avais très peur, ma maman et moi on faisaient des gâteaux, pour que j'ai moins peur.

Kakashi : Je vois… Les gâteaux te changent les idées et t'aident à oublier les monstres, et parce que j'adorais les gâteaux.

Keiko : Non! J'aime les gâteaux t'as rien écouté.

Kakashi soupira. Il l'entendit chuchoter pour elle même.

Keiko : Les démons n'aiment pas les gâteaux… Ça leur fait peur…

Même si Keiko avait l'air d'une gamine, elle n'en était pas moins intelligente, elle avait compris depuis longtemps sans aucun doute, que les démons ne supportaient pas les gâteaux, qu'ils en avaient peur. Elle s'en servait pour se protéger.

Keiko : Tu en veux. Il est au pacane.

Kakashi : Pourquoi pas, j'ai faim…

Keiko sourit et lui servit une part.

Kakashi : Tu sais, je te trouve très courageuse.

Keiko : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Tu as affronté des démons, alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant.

Keiko : Mais je n'étais pas toute seule… Ma mère était là et mon père.

Kakashi : Tes parents sont toujours en vie?

Keiko : Non… Ils sont morts lorsque jamais dix ans.

Kakashi : Les démons?

Keiko : Oui…

Kakashi : Je suis désolé…

Keiko : C'est pas grave, maintenant j'ai une nouvelle famille. Y'a Temari, Sakura, Hideaki, Hinata et Tenten, y'a toi aussi.

Kakashi : Moi?

Keiko : Oui.

Il la regarda étonné puis sourit.

Alors le couple Kakashi/Keiko se mets en place et le couple Shika/Tema est terminer

Dernier sondage vous voulez quel couple?

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	10. Chapter 9 La dernière mission

Yaa!!!

Désoler pour le retard j'ai eu quelque problème d'inspiration '

**Chapitre 9 La dernière mission**

Sakura sautait partout comme une puce qui avait prit un verre de trop dans les rues de Konoha, son fiancé la regardait sauter attendri et amusé. Il l'attrapa par derrière et la serra contre lui.

Hideaki : Arrête de sauter partout…

Sakura : Mais j'y peux rien! Hidea tu te rends compte qu'on se marie dans une semaine!

Hideaki _en riant _: Je sais je sais petite puce.

Sakura ria, le garçon l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Hideaki : Je t'aime…

Sakura : Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureuse de me marier avec toi…

La jeune femme l'embrassa doucement, les passants les regardait s'embrasser tendrement. On pouvait entendre certaine femme qui chuchotait à leur amie.

« Voilà un couple qui durera… »

Hideaki sourit et posa son front contre le sien, la jeune femme se laissa envoûter par l'immensité turquoise de ses yeux.

: Sakura, Hideaki…

Le garçon leva les yeux, il vit l'Uchiwa qui les regardait.

Hideaki : On peut t'aider Sasuke?

Sasuke : Tsunade nous demande…

Sakura : Allons y alors!

Sakura repartit, comme une puce surexcitée.

Sasuke : Comment tu fais?

Hideaki : Pour?

Sasuke : La supporter, elle n'a pas changé, c'est une boule d'énergie prête à exploser. Comme Naruto quoi?

Hideaki : Elle n'était pas comme ça lorsque je l'ai connue…

Sasuke : Alors tu dois regretter de lui avoir demander de t'épouser…

Hideaki : Non…

Sasuke se retourna et regarda le garçon sans comprendre.

Hideaki : Elle est comme ça car elle est heureuse… Sakura est comme une fleur, lorsqu'il fait beau elle s'épanouie, et lorsqu'il fait gris, elle se renferme.

Sasuke : Une fleur.

Hideaki : Lorsqu'elle est heureuse, elle est comme une fleur au soleil, elle se laisse aller et montre qui elle est ce qu'elle ressent, lorsqu'elle est triste, elle est comme une fleur lors d'un jour gris, lors des jours de tempête, elle se referme et se cache, gardant pour elle ses problèmes et sa douleur…

Sasuke : Comme une fleur hein?

Hideaki : Oui, et lorsque ma fleur s'épanouit, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Sasuke sourit devant la métaphore.

---

Sakura : Mais Tsunade-sama, moi et Hideaki nous nous marions dans une semaine!

Tsunade : Je sais, mais cette mission ne durera pas plus de quelques jours.

Hideaki : Aller Saku, quelques jours, ensuite on se marie officiellement.

Sakura : Bon ok quelle est cette mission…

---

Sasuke : Voilà le plan, je me charge du boss avec Hideaki, Sakura récupère la pierre sacrée de Misopteb.

Sakura & Hideaki : Ok!

Les trois ninjas s'élancèrent…

---

Pendant que les deux garçons se battaient contre le chef des pirates qui en voulait à la pierre, Sakura avançait vers le temple.

Elle entra enfin dans la pièce, entourée d'artefacts de toutes sortes, au centre de la pièce un autel de pierre reposait, tenant suspendu le joyaux perdu de Misopteb. La jeune femme avança. Elle remarqua les sillons tracés dans le sol, elle se dit qu'ils devaient servir à d'anciens rituels. Elle toucha la pierre des doigts, le joyau se mit à scintiller, il était bleu et de drôles de symboles mystiques se mouvaient à l'intérieur.

Sakura : Comme c'est joli…

: N'est-ce pas!?

La jeune femme se retourna, un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, marchait vers elle.

: Selon la légende, il procure la vie et la jeunesse éternelle.

Sakura : Voilà pourquoi vous le cherchez…

: J'en ai besoin, je vais bientôt mourir car je suis atteint d'une grave maladie, mais je ne peux pas mourir, le monde a besoin de mon génie, je dois vivre, vivre éternellement, et je ferais de ce monde un monde meilleur!

Il éclata de rire, la jeune femme se braqua.

Sakura : Encore un mégalo qui veut diriger le monde…

Homme : Éloigne toi gamine…

Sakura : Non!

: Ne l'approchez pas…

Sakura : Hideaki!

Hideaki : Si vous retirez le joyau de son socle, si vous le sortez de ce temple, alors le monde s'écroulera… Les démons qui sont enfermés dans les eaux limbiques seront libérés.

Homme : Tu t'y connais mon garçon.

Hideaki : Ce joyaux fait partit de mon passé, de mes ancêtres.

Homme : Mais j'ai besoin de la jeunesse éternelle.

Hideaki : Et pour ça vous devez boire les eaux limbiques du monde entre celui des morts et des vivants, seulement si vous le faites, le monde sera anéanti par les démons.

Homme : Je serais immortel, je les tuerais les démons.

Hideaki : Mais ils le sont eux aussi…

Homme : Alors temps pis, je régnerais sur des démons!

Hideaki : Pauvre fou…

Sakura : Hideaki…

Hideaki : Éloigne toi de la pierre Sakura…

Sakura : Mais…

Hideaki : Éloigne toi!

Sakura se retira, elle rejoint Sasuke plus loin.

Sasuke : Tu vas bien?

Sakura : Mais oui, je m'inquiète pour Hideaki…

Hideaki avança et l'homme attaqua, il para sans problème et l'envoya balader plus loin. Après quelques minutes, l'homme le prit de cour et attaqua la pierre. Il débloqua le joyau sans problème.

Hideaki : Non!

L'homme sortit, Sakura et Sasuke à ses trousses. Sakura récupéra le joyau et le rendit à Hideaki. Ensuite tout se passa très rapidement. Hideaki regarda le joyau puis se retourna, la porte était devenu un immense vortex.

Sakura : Hidea reviens!

Hideaki : On doit fermer le vortex Sakura…

Sakura : Non!

Sasuke : Donne moi le joyau je vais y aller!!!

Sakura regarda le brun étonné puis se retourna vers son fiancé.

Hideaki : Il n'y a que le sang de l'héritier qui puisse tout arrêter…

Sakura : NON!!!!!!!!!

Hideaki : Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je reste avec toi…

Sakura : NON NON NON JE VIENS AVEC TOI!

Hideaki : Sasuke! Rends moi un dernier service… emmène la avec toi...

Sasuke hocha la tête et attrapa Sakura. La jeune femme se débattit de toute ses forces, criant, hurlant pour qu'il a lâche, pour rester avec lui. Hideaki sourit.

Hideaki : Je t'aime ma puce.

Il lui fit un sourire, celui qu'elle adorait, celui qui la faisait sourire, celui qui rendait tout si beau alors que c'était si noir…

Le garçon se retourna, il couru et sauta, il enfonça la pierre dans le cœur du vortex.

Sakura : NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La jeune femme hurla de toutes ses forces, elle vit disparaître son fiancé petit à petit dans le cœur du vortex. Disparaître à tout jamais dans les limbes…

Le plafond gronda, Sakura hurlait et pleurait. Sasuke l'attrapa dans ses bras et sortit. Sakura se débattait, elle refusait de partir, elle voulait rester avec lui, elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle refusait de sortir et de le laisser, elle continuait de pleurer et d'hurler son nom. Sasuke la serra contre elle, les larmes au yeux.

_Sasuke…_

Le garçon se retourna, personne il n'y avait personne… alors pourquoi il entendait sa voix… Il l'entendit a nouveau, cette voix, elle était dans sa tête.

Sasuke :_ Hideaki!_

_Prend soin d'elle Sasuke… Prend soin de Sakura…_

NON je pleure! Je m'était promis de pas pleurer!! Et vous? Vous le trouvez commenet mon chapite… S'il vous plait me tuer pas parce que j'ai tuer Hideaki… Please Don't Kill Me…

J'ai aucune idée du prochain chapitre mais tout se que je peux dire c'est que je suis super joyeuse en se soir de 30 decembre 2006 ou je braille devant mon ordinateur en écrivant mon chapitre sur la mort d'Hideaki.

Tk MaTaNe To ArIgAtO

Oh ET… BONNE ANNÉE!!!!


	11. Chapter 10 Namida

Yaa!!!!!

Chapitre 10 Namida

Sasuke sortit lorsque la porte s'écroula, il se retourna et vit le temple s'écrouler. Sakura se débattait comme un fauve en cage dans ses bras. Elle hurlait à alerter même le plus sourd des vieillards. Sasuke la déposa, Sakura le frappa, il vola plus loin pendant qu'elle courrait vers les ruines. Sasuke la rejoignit, jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme si triste, son cœur était brisé et elle avait perdu une partie de son âme.

Sakura : NON!!! NON HIDEAKI!!! NON!!!  
Sasuke S'approchant : Sakura, c'est fini on ne peut plus rien faire, aller viens… ce qui reste des fondations peut encore s'écrouler.  
Sakura : NON!! JE TE DÉTESTE SASUKE NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI!!! JE TE DÉTESTE!!!

L'Uchiwa sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

Sakura : J'ai été si triste pendant si longtemps par ta faute et Hideaki m'a sauvé il m'a sorti des ténèbres et par ta faute je l'ai perdu C'EST TA FAUTE SI J'AI ENCORE PERDU CE QUI ME RENDAIT HEUREUSE!!!  
Sasuke : Je… Je pouvais pas te laisser là…  
Sakura : Pourquoi?! Parce que j'aurais été heureuse?! De mourir avec l'homme que j'aime!?  
Sasuke : Il ne voulait pas… Que tu meurs.  
Sakura : Comment tu le sais!? Tu ne le connais pas, TOUT COMME TU NE M'AS JAMAIS CONNU!!!  
Sasuke : Sakura…  
Sakura : LAISSE MOI!! POURQUOI TU T'INTERESSE A MOI MAINTENANT ALORS QUE QUAND J'EN AVAIS BESOIN TU M'AS BRISE LE CŒUR!!!  
Sasuke : …  
Sakura : Laisse moi… Laisse moi je veux être seule, je veux mourir… j'en peux plus j'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse une fois dans ma vie…  
Sasuke : Sakura… Hideaki… Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi… je ne peux pas te laisser mourir…  
Sakura : FICHE MOI LA PAIX!!!!! POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE FAIS ENFIN CE QUE JE TE DIS ET FICHE MOI LA PAIX!!!!!! POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE RESPECTE LES SENTIMENTS DES AUTRES ET LAISSE MOI MOURIR J'AI ASSEZ SOUFFERT A CAUSE DE TOI IL Y A SEPT ANS JE NE VEUX PAS ENCORE SOUFFRIR J'EN PEUX PLUS JE VEUX MOURIR!!!

Sasuke baissa la tête, puis il leva les yeux et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Sakura : LÂCHE MOI!!! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA!!!

Il la déposa et la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

Sasuke : Je ne connais pas Hideaki, mais il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi avant de mourir, j'ai fait trop de bêtises dans ma vie je refuse d'en faire une de plus, JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS MOURIR.  
Sakura : JE TE DÉTESTE!!!  
Sasuke : ALORS HAIS MOI! MAIS COMPRENDS BIEN QUE JE TE LAISSERAIS PAS MOURIR. Que ce soit pour respecter ma promesse ou pour mes propres sentiments.  
Sakura : TU N'ES QU'UN ÉGOISTE SASUKE UCHIWA!!!  
Sasuke : NON! ENTRE NOUS DEUX C'EST TOI L'ÉGOISTE, TU VEUX MOURIR ALORS QUE LES FILLES ONT BESOIN DE TOI POUR DÉTRUIRE LES DÉMONS, POUR SAUVER LE MONDE, TU VEUX MOURIR ALORS QUE LA PERSONNE QUE TU AIMES LE PLUS T'A DEMANDE DE VIVRE, TU VEUX MOURIR ET TU OUBLIES COMPLETEMENT CE QUE PEUVENT BIEN RESSENTIR LES PERSONNES AUTOUR DE TOI!!  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je meurs!  
Sasuke : JE T'AIME!!!  
Sakura : SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS OUBLIER QUE HIDEAKI EST MORT POUR ME JETER DANS TES BRAS, TU AS LAISSE PASSER TA CHANCE IL Y A SEPT ANS!!!  
Sasuke : JE SAIS BIEN, MAIS MÊME SI JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS REMPLACER HIDEAKI, MÊME SI JE T'AI PERDU IL Y A SEPT ANS, JE REFUSE QUE TU MEURS, JE T'AI VU MOURIR UNE FOIS C'EST BIEN ASSEZ, HIDEAKI M'A DEMANDE DE M'OCCUPER DE TOI, IL T'A DEMANDE DE VIVRE ET JE TE LE DEMANDE AUSSI, JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS MOURIR SAKURA QUE CE SOIT POUR HIDEAKI POUR MOI OU POUR LE MONDE ENTIER QUI A BESOIN DE TOI!!!

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Sasuke devant elle respirait bruyamment, elle regarda autour d'elle, il faisait nuit, depuis combien de temps ils se disputaient comme ça… plusieurs heures… Ses jambes la lâchèrent alors et elle tomba, à genoux devant lui, en pleurs, il s'inclina et la prit dans ses bras. Il partit, elle voulait riposter, se débattre, elle refusait de quitter l'endroit de sa mort, mais elle n'en avait plus la force, il la serra contre lui, elle s'endormit, incapable de faire face à la chaleur de son corps qui la réchauffait et la faisait dormir.

---

Sakura ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se redressa, elle se trouvait dans son lit seule, dans sa maison, seule. Elle se retourna et s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, elle cria de toutes ses forces et se remit à pleurer, dans la grande maison vide, ses pleurs retentissaient. Elle prit le drap dans ses bras, voulant respirer son odeur, désirant se rappeler sa présence, elle se leva et sortit ses vêtements des armoires, elle sera ses T-shirts contre elle, se rappellant son sourire, assise sur le sol de sa chambre elle pleurait, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne vit pas le garçon entrer, elle ne sentit pas son coéquipier la serrer dans ses bras, elle ne se sentit pas bercer comme une enfant…

Assise sur le sol de sa chambre, elle serrait les vêtements de son amant pleurant dans les bras du garçon qui était prêt à tout pour elle…

---

Tsunade parlait, Sakura n'écoutait plus, elle pleurait, une semaine plus tard elle aurait eu droit au titre de veuve éplorée, mais le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps, elle n'était donc qu'une simple ex-future mariée. Autour d'elle Temari, Hinata, Keiko et Tenten la serraient la réconfortaient, plus loin Sasuke la regardait, il aurait préféré mourir au temple et permettre aàHideaki de revenir vivant, comme il le lui avait dit…

Flash-back

Hideaki : Sasuke?  
Sasuke : Oui?  
Hideaki : Tu sais, je suis l'héritier du clan qui a créé la pierre il y a longtemps, je me fais sans doute des idées, mais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je te la confie.  
Sasuke : Dis pas ça, je n'ai jamais été un ami super pour Sakura, mais je sais à quel point elle tient à toi, à quel point elle est heureuse avec toi, s'il le faut, je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger. Elle t'adore, et je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre…  
Hideaki : Merci…  
Sasuke : Je n'ai jamais été un super copain, mais il y a un début à tout, et en te protégeant, je sais que je la protège et que tu le feras à ma place si elle se met en danger et que je suis plus là.  
Hideaki : Compte sur moi.

Sasuke sourit…

Fin du flash-back

Sasuke : J'aurai dû prendre ta place… Hideaki…

Pourquoi ce n'était pas arrivé, pourquoi il était mort, encore une fois il avait échoué, il n'avait pu la protéger, il n'arrivait jamais à la rendre heureuse…

---

Sakura était devant Tsunade.

Tsunade : Tant que je le jugerai nécessaire, Sakura, tu vivras chez Sasuke.  
Sakura : NON!  
Tsunade : Tu dois t'éloigner de cette maison, tu dois faire le deuil de ton fiancé, et je ne supporterai pas un nouvel enterrement…  
Sakura : Pourquoi Sasuke?! Je peux… Je peux aller vivre chez Tenten ou Hinata ou Keiko!  
Tsunade : Sasuke était là lorsqu'il est mort… et c'est ton partenaire.  
Sakura : C'est lui qui vous l'a demandé je suppose…  
Tsunade : Non, pour être exact il n'est même pas encore au courant que tu iras vivre chez lui.  
Sakura : Quoi!?

On frappa, Sakura vit le brun entrer, il portait un jean et un T-shirt noir.

Sasuke : Je croyais que j'avais congé…  
Tsunade : Je vois ça.  
Sasuke : Si vous avez un problème avec ce que je porte je m'en vais.  
Tsunade : Justement, tu dois retourner chez toi, mais avec Sakura.  
Sasuke : Pourquoi?  
Tsunade : Parce que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Sakura vivra sous ton toit, sous ta responsabilité…  
Sasuke : Vous voulez rire…  
Tsunade : Non, je veux que tu l'aides à faire son deuil, et pour ça elle a besoin de s'éloigner un peu de chez elle, je tiens aussi à ne pas assister à un autre enterrement alors…  
Sasuke : Pourquoi moi?  
Tsunade : Je vois que vous êtes tout les deux très enthousiastes, alors je vous laisse, vous pouvez partir.  
Sasuke : Mais…  
Sakura : Ça sert à rien j'ai essayé…

Sakura quitta la pièce. Sasuke la suivit en silence, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez lui, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sasuke se contenta de la suivre en silence.

---

Sasuke : Voilà ta chambre…

Sakura entra dans la pièce, la chambre était baignée d'un bleu simple et accueillant. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le lit et se retourna.

Sasuke : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Tsunade qui a décidé de te faire vivre ici, je n'ai rien demandé, j'y suis autant forcée que toi…

Sasuke se retourna et partit. Sakura ferma la porte et s'y appuya, les larmes reprirent vie dans ses yeux et s'échappèrent à nouveau sur ses joues…

Voilà Hideaki est mort officiellement c'est triste ;-; Bon enfin dans le prochain chapitre on va changer d'air un peu.

Namida, le titre veut dire : larmes

Je vous laisse désolée pour le retard Panne d'inspiration (j'ai de gros problème d'inspi avec cette histoire " ça va pas bien c'est la préférée de beaucoup de monde je crois)

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	12. Chapter 11 Coeurs confus

Yaa!!!! Ma boîte à idées fonctionne à nouveau voici la suite tant attendue.

Petit rappel dans le dernier chapitre Saku qui accusait Sasu pour la mort d'Hidea est partie vivre chez lui sous ordre de Tsunade.

**Chapitre 11 Cœurs confus**

L'équipe 9 avançait à bon rythme vers Kumo no Kuni. Pour cette mission d'escorte de rang B, Sasuke avait été intégré à l'équipe pour remplacer Gai qui était parti en mission de rang A.

-Dis Sasuke comment allait Sakura ce matin? Demanda l'unique fille du groupe.

-J'en sais rien, depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Quelle nouvelle? Demanda le fauve de Konoha.

Tenten se retourna vers Neji et Lee.

-C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant… Hier avec les filles, on a voulu sortir Sakura un peu, elle nous a annoncé qu'elle ne se sentait pas en forme pour sortir… Hinata, la plus douée en magie blanche après Sakura, l'a sondé rapidement…

-Et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la pressa Lee.

-Sakura est enceinte de douze semaines, elle porte l'enfant d'Hideaki…

Le silence se fit sur le groupe…

---

À Konoha Sakura se morfondait, elle avait appris qu'elle portait l'enfant de son défunt fiancé. Dans un sens, elle refusait cet enfant qui lui faisait penser à Hideaki dans un autre, elle le voulait, elle voulait cette dernière partie de son âme qui vivait toujours en elle.

Elle se souvenait sa discussion avec Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

Sasuke entra dans la chambre, il s'assit près de Sakura qui sanglotait sur son lit.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle…

-…

-Tu n'es pas heureuse?

-Je… J'en sais rien…

-Viens là.

Le brun la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme se laissa faire, ça faisait trois mois que Hideaki était mort et elle s'était calmée, elle avait arrêter d'accuser le garçon d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et s'était laissée approcher, elle le savait, sans lui elle serait morte et cet enfant aussi.

-Je n'arriverais pas à élever cet enfant seule.

-Je t'aiderais…

La jeune femme se dégagea et le regarda.

-Je suis ton ami non?

La jeune femme déposa sa tête sur ses genoux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis la mort d'Hideaki, le garçon caressa ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux surtout pas remplacer Hideaki, comprends-moi bien. Personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer, mais avant de mourir il m'a demandé de faire attention à toi, de faire que tu sois heureuse. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, les filles m'ont expliqué, mais cet enfant c'est une part de ton fiancé, une part de toi et une de lui. Tu ne peux pas pleurer sa mort pour toujours, garder cet enfant serait comme le garder avec toi d'une certaine manière, il te permettrait aussi de tourner la page. Tu n'oublieras jamais Hideaki, il gardera toujours une place dans ton cœur, mais tu peux laisser un autre homme y pénétrer, partager cette place… Tu peux laisser quelqu'un te rendre heureuse à nouveau, quelqu'un qui aimera ton enfant comme son fils, et qui t'aimera de tout son cœur.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

-Tu dois te reposer, demain je pars en mission, Keiko viendra te tenir compagnie, je serais absent environ une semaine.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se redressa. Le garçon se leva à son tour.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'elle parla.

-Cet homme dont tu parles c'est toi non? Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit lorsqu'il est mort…

Sasuke la regarda un moment puis secoua la tête.

-Je t'aime Sakura, mais je ne parlais pas de moi, je ne nierais pas que j'aimerais être cette personne, mais cette personne c'est toi qui décidera qui elle est, c'est ton cœur qui choisira qui il veut aimer.

-…

-Bonne nuit…

Le garçon sortit en fermant la porte. Sakura se coucha et s'endormit, à son réveil le lendemain Sasuke était déjà en mission.

_Fin du Flash back_

-Sasuke tu reviendras n'est-ce pas? Pensa la jeune femme en regarda la fenêtre, tu m'as promis de m'aider avec mon bébé…

---

-Je crois que le mieux pour Sakura c'est d'avoir l'enfant, déclara Sasuke.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Tenten, Il va tellement lui rappeler Hideaki comment veux-tu qu'elle tourne la page?

-Je crois que Sasuke a raison, commença Neji, même si cet enfant est le fils d'Hideaki, avec un bébé sur les bras elle ne pourra plus se morfondre toute la journée à ressasser ses anciens souvenirs, cet enfant aura besoin d'elle, elle devra l'aimer et prendre soin de lui, avec ça elle pourra passer par dessus la mort de son fiancé…

-Tu as peut-être raison…

---

Tenten et Neji marchaient dans les rues de Kumo no Kuni en direction du palais du Kage. Sasuke et Lee s'étaient arrêtés l'un pour réserver des chambres, l'autres pour refaire le plein de provisions.

-Je me demande pourquoi on a pas demandé à quelqu'un de Kumo d'escorter cette personne, jusqu'à Konoha, on aurait pu prendre le relais après non? demanda la fille aux macarons.

-Pour une raison de sécurité, je suppose, c'est plus sûr de toujours garder les mêmes gardiens que de changer en court de route.

-Tu as peut-être raison, j'espère qu'il est canon.

-J'espère qu'elle sera canon.

Les deux ninjas arrivèrent au palais du Raikage. Ils rentrèrent et discutèrent avec celui-ci pendant un moment puis leur escorté arriva. Un gamin d'environ neuf ans, des cheveux blonds comme le blé et de grands yeux noirs pétillants de malice.

-Oh qu'il est mignon, murmura la jeune femme à son coéquipier, avec un ton attendri.

-Toi qui voulais un mec canon, lui répondit son partenaire.

-Il est mignon ça peu aller.

Le gamin approcha et Tenten s'inclina.

-Alors c'est toi qu'on va escorter?

-Oui, répondit simplement le gamin.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Haru.

-C'est très joli.

Neji vit le garçonnet rougir du compliment et partir en courant.

-Kane!

-Où il va, demanda la jeune femme.

-Je sais pas…

Le garçon revint avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Regarde c'est la fille qui va nous accompagner, expliqua Haru.

-Je vois, répondit le nouveau venu en prenant le gamin dans ses bras.

-Elle est jolie hein? Chuchota l'enfant à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Le garçon ria et acquiesça.

-Je m'appelle Kane, annonça le nouveau venu, je suis le frère d'Haru.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Tenten et voici mon partenaire Neji.

Kane avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et les yeux dorés comme l'or.

-Oh qu'il est canon, murmura Tenten à Neji pendant que Kane discutait avec son frère.

-Hum…

La jeune femme afficha un sourire triomphant style : « J'ai gagné ».

Kane se retourna en souriant.

-Je crois que vous ne voudrez pas partir ce soir, annonça t-il.

Tenten secoua la tête et sourit.

-Nous partirons demain matin très tôt, déclara t-elle.

-Dans quel hôtel, vous dormez?

-Un hôtel pas très loin, à l'entrée de la ville.

-Moi aussi, je vais m'y prendre une chambre dans ce cas nous serons à côté pour dormir.

-C'est une super idée!

-Youpi! On va dormir près de Tenten-chan, lança le bambin en retrouvant son énergie.

---

-Où est Tenten?, demanda le fauve de Konoha.

-Avec nos escortés, le gamin voulait pas se coucher il voulait rester avec Tenten, alors elle les a accompagnés dans leur chambre, répondit Neji.

-Les? Repris Sasuke

-Ouais on a deux escortés, deux mecs, un gamin de 9 ans Haru et un mec d'environ 23 ans Kane.

-Tenten a flashé sur le plus vieux.

-Ouais, et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre ça au clair avec elle…

-Ne soit pas trop dur, on ne peut pas choisir qui l'on aime, répondit Sasuke.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles, tu es amoureux d'une femme qui est devenue veuve une semaine avant d'épouser un autre homme que toi et maintenant tu dois t'occuper d'elle et de son enfant, son enfant à lui, il n'est même pas de ton sac.

Sasuke tourna la tête. Il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec Neji, mais il ne le croyait pas assez bas pour s'en prendre à ses sentiments pour Sakura…

-Tu peux bien parler, commença t-il, en essayant de garder son calme, tu es amoureux de ta coéquipière, et tu n'as même pas le courage de te l'avouer à toi même, et pendant ce temps tu lui fais des crises de jalousie vis à vis le mec sur qui elle flash. Un conseil Neji prends le ou pas ce n'est pas mon problème, mais dis lui tes sentiments sinon tu vas la perdre.

-Comme toi tu veux dire.

Neji se vit alors recevoir un coup au visage et s'écrouler en bas de sa chaise. Sasuke monta à l'étage et disparut dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Neji se retourna étonné pour découvrir Tenten qui regardait la porte de chambre, fermée, de Sasuke.

-Rien on a discuté.

-Violement oui?, lança la brune, je l'ai vu te frapper qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Rien.

-Il lui a parlé de ses sentiments pour Sakura, lança Lee.

-T'as fait quoi?

-J'ai seulement dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

Neji se rassit et reçut une claque monumentale derrière la tête.

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Sasuke aime Sakura et c'est son droit non? lança t-elle

-Il est amoureux d'une femme qui allait se marier avec un autre homme et maintenant elle est enceinte de son fiancé et lui il va devoir s'occuper de son enfant en plus d'elle, ce gosse n'est même pas le sien c'est celui de l'homme qui lui a pris la femme qu'il aimait!

-Sakura l'a aimé une fois et malgré ce qu'elle disait je sais qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui seulement Hideaki les a fait taire, lorsqu'elle aura fait son deuil et qu'elle acceptera l'idée d'aimer à nouveau, s'il persiste je sais qu'il réussira à retrouver le cœur de Saku!

-C'est stupide de courir après la femme d'un autre.

-Hideaki est mort, Neji, et lorsque Sakura aura fait son deuil Sasuke aura toute ses chances, de plus Hidea l'a toujours su que Saku avait encore des sentiments pour lui!

-C'est parce qu'il est mort que Sakura est de nouveau déclarée célibataire!

-Non! C'est parce qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre seule, elle a besoin d'être aimé, et maintenant qu'Hideaki n'est plus là pour prendre soin d'elle et elle aura besoin de quelqu'un d'autre tout comme le gamin aura besoin d'un père, Sakura ne supporte pas la solitude, qu'elle le veuille ou non Hideaki aura toujours une place dans son cœur, mais elle apprendra à aimer à nouveau.

-Et lui il va devoir attendre combien de temps!?

-J'en sais rien, mais Shika nous a bien prouvé qu'attendre ne tue pas, il a attendu Temari pendant sept ans et maintenant ils vont se marier!

-Shikamaru est un imbécile qui n'arrive même pas à comprendre quand tourner la page.

-Il est si stupide que ça? C'est drôle pourtant parce qu'il va se marier dans deux mois avec la femme qu'il aime.

-…

-C'est pas parce que certains préfèrent attendre que de tourner la page et oublier que ce sont des imbéciles au contraire lorsqu'on a une chance je crois que c'est mieux d'attendre…

-Comment il sait qu'il a une chance?

-C'est simple.

-Alors explique.

-Il l'aime...

Tenten se retourna et monta à la chambre de Sasuke. Elle frappa doucement.

-Sasuke… c'est moi…

La jeune femme rentra pour trouver la chambre vide, elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et entra doucement. Assis sur le bord de la baignoire Sasuke se tenait là, la tête entre les mains en train de pleurer. La jeune femme s'assit près de lui.

-Neji a raison, je l'ai perdue…

-Non… non… moi je crois… que Sakura t'aime toujours… elle ne t'a jamais vraiment oublié.

Le garçon leva les yeux, vers elle. Ses yeux miroitaient dans la lumière et reflétaient sa détresse.

-Elle t'aime toujours… laisse lui le temps de faire son deuil…

Le garçon ne répondit pas, Tenten leva sa main entourée d'une lumière blanche. Elle appliqua l'index et le majeur sur son front et le garçon ferme les yeux. Tenten le rattrapa alors qu'il tombait vers l'avant. Elle le téléporta dans la pièce adjacente et l'étendit dans son lit, avant de sortir dormir de son côté.

Voilà voilà les idées coulent très vite dans ma p'tite tête et je dois me grouiller de les noter si je veux pas les perdre.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	13. Chapter 12 Le pouvoir des tousens

Yaa!!

**Chapitre 12 Les pouvoirs d'une Tousen**

Tôt le lendemain l'équipe neuf repartit avec leurs escortés. Tenten discutait avec les deux garçons, Lee "discutait" avec Neji et Sasuke réfléchissait seul à l'arrière. Le groupe avançait à bon rythme lorsque Tenten s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tenten-chan? Demanda le bambin.

-Je sens une présence…

-Quelqu'un nous suit? s'inquiéta Lee.

-J'en sais encore rien… sortons de cette forêt…

La jeune femme pressa son groupe jusque dans une clairière, c'est là que leur adversaire se décida à se montrer. Il portait une capuche cachant son visage et empêchant d'identifier avec certitude la race à laquelle il appartenait. Il était trapu, ses larges épaules lui faisaient atteindre environ un mètre de large, il tenait une grosse massue en métal dans ses mains. Lee fut le premier à attaquer, après quelques minutes il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber la capuche de son adversaire découvrant un horrible visage mi-humain, mi-animal. On aurait dit un homme avec un groin et des défenses de porc lui sortant de la bouche. Haru cria à la vue de son visage répugnant et se cachant dans les bras de son frère. Tenten qui connaissait bien cette race de démon pour en avoir affronté toute une armée dans le passé prit le contrôle des opérations.

-Neji et Lee restez près de Kane et son frère, Sasuke protèges mes arrières, ces créatures ne supportent pas le feu.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et acceptèrent le plan de leur coéquipière même si pour certains ce plan ne leur convenaient pas.

Tenten se plaça devant lui, elle retira sa cape et tendit les bras, elle ferma les yeux et murmura une formule dans une langue indéchiffrable, devant elle une sphère lumineuse se forma, puis se sépara avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre faisant apparaître un étrange bâton. L'objet magique, droit et élancé,construit dans un métal inidentifiable se courbait au sommet pour créer un demi cercle dans lequel flottait une sphère lumineuse verte.

-Dommage que Sakura ne soit pas là, elle est meilleure que moi pour battre les ordures de son espèce… commença la jeune femme… mais je ne te laisserais pas partir, tu as eu la mauvaise idée de te mettre dans mon chemin et maintenant je vais te tuer, termina t-elle en pointant son bâton vers l'avant.

La jeune femme commença à bouger l'objet avec l'agilité d'une majorette jusqu'à ce qu'un flux d'énergie vert s'échappe de la sphère et commence à dessiner des symboles dans l'air. La jeune femme murmura à nouveau des phrases obscures et les symboles prirent une teinte de plus en plus vive. Elle cria un dernier mot et son dessin s'effaça, plus loin le "cochon" se retrouva frappé dans tous les sens par une force invisible. Pendant que son tour distrayait son adversaire, la troisième transforma son bâton en une arme fine à la lame effilée. La jeune femme avança et sauta, alors qu'elle allait atteindre son adversaire le monstre se retourna en gronda quelques mots qui envoyèrent voler la jeune femme dans les airs.

-Katon : Goukakyu no justu, cria quelqu'un derrière elle.

Tenten vit une boule de feu énorme s'abattre sur son adversaire. Elle se releva en se tenant l'épaule, blessée par l'attaque du porc, sa peau lacérée laissait s'échapper un liquide écarlate.

Lorsque le feu se dispersa le monstre réapparut sans une égratignure.

-Je croyais que le feu était son point faible!

-Ça l'est! ... sauf… si…

La jeune femme sourit et regarda le cochon.

-Alors c'est ça… Tu croyais qu'en te droguant tu arriverais à me battre… J'espère que tu sais que cette drogue va te tuer… mais je ne te laisserais pas le temps d'attendre jusque-là.

La jeune femme fonça, évita ses attaques et transforma son arme à nouveau. L'arme aiguisée devint un éventail géant inoffensif. Le monstre qui s'attendait à recevoir un attaque de vent se braqua et plaça ses pattes en avant pour bloquer l'attaque. Malheureusement pour lui l'attaque ne vint jamais et l'éventail s'aplatit, replié, sur sa tête. La bête s'effondra sonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Lee bouche bée.

-Parfois vaut mieux faire dans la simplicité, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Ça l'a pas tué, répliqua Neji.

-Il va mourir avec la drogue magique qu'il a avalé, y'a qu'à l'empêcher de bouger pour quelques heures.

-Et on va le laisser ici? questionna Sasuke, quelqu'un pourrait tomber sur la dépouille.

-Il ne sera plus ici demain matin, les charognards magiques adorent la viande de ces imbéciles, commença la jeune femme, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt bon en faite…

-Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ici pour la nuit alors? On aura qu'à manger ça ce soir.

-Mauvaise idée, la drogue, vous ferait délirer pendant des heures et j'ai pas envie de devoir halluciner pendant aussi longtemps…

Les autres hochèrent la tête et une fois les liens du monstre fait, ils partirent.

---

-Alors voilà la puissance de tousen…

-Pas exactement Sasuke, tu sais, nous avons tout notre point fort. Moi c'est l'eau, Hinata la terre, Temari le vent, Sakura le feu et Keiko c'est l'éther1. Je n'ai rien utilisé de mes attaques les plus puissantes, et ce que j'ai utilisé comme magie n'a absolument rien de comparable avec ce qu'on peut faire les cinq ensembles…

-Je vois…

Le groupe était assit autour du feu, Kane avait couché Haru depuis un moment et s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre.

-Je vais distribuer les tours de gardes, lança Lee.

-Pourquoi toi? Demanda Neji.

-Parce que c'est toujours toi qui le fait alors là c'est moi, commença Lee, Alors Neji et Tenten prendront le premier tour de garde ensuite moi et Sasuke.

-Pourquoi je suis avec toi, demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Parce qu'on se connaît pas et que ça va nous donner l'occasion de faire connaissance.

-Oh pitié…

Tenten sourit amusée.

---

Neji et Tenten gardèrent le campement pendant plusieurs heures sans un mot puis ils allèrent se coucher. Pendant la nuit Neji se retourna et la vit endormie près de lui. Il la regarda dormir un moment puis s'endormit à son tour pendant que dehors Lee déblatérait ses âneries habituelles et que Sasuke regardait les flammes impassible…

---

Sasuke ouvrit la porte en soupirant. Enfin chez lui, il n'avait rien contre Neji ou Tenten, mais Lee parlait trop, encore plus que Naruto et il en avait marre. Il pénétra dans la demeure et monta dans sa chambre, il entra dans la salle de bain, se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa sous la douche. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Lorsqu'il ressortit douché et habillé de vêtements propres et plus amples il trouva Sakura dans le salon.

-Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Bonjour…

-Tu vas bien? Tu as un drôle d'air.

-Je vais bien… J'ai un peu mal au ventre…

-Tu es allée voir Tsunade pour ton bébé?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Qu'il était en bonne santé, elle n'est pas arrivée à savoir le sexe du bébé, il est trop jeune encore… Tout ça je le savais déjà…

-Explique toi.

-Je me spécialise dans la magie blanche, normalement j'analyse moi même mon corps pour savoir si j'ai quelque chose qui cloche, j'ai appris à le faire tous les jours en me réveillant… depuis la mort d'Hidea j'ai arrêté… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas su pour le bébé.

-Et tu arriverais à savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille?

-C'est un garçon… et il est très fragile… je me suis trop négligée pendant les trois derniers mois, ce bébé a bien failli mourir alors que j'ignorais sa présence! Quel genre de mère je vais faire…

La jeune femme se mit à sangloter et le garçon la serra contre lui.

-Tu feras une mère géniale… lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, tu as besoin de te reprendre en main voilà tout… je me souviens au début lorsque l'équipe sept a été formée tu prenais toujours soin de nous, moi et Naruto, surtout Naruto, lorsqu'il faisait des conneries tu lui disais d'arrêter, de faire attention qu'il allait se blesser… Tu es comme ça c'est dans ton sang, tu feras une mère merveilleuse…

-Quel genre d'enfant je vais élever si moi-même j'ai perdu le goût de vivre,

-Ne dis pas ça… lorsque tu auras ton enfant dans tes bras, lorsque tu tiendras ton garçon contre toi je sais que tu voudras vivre, même si ce n'est que pour lui. Déjà que tu aies acceptée de garder l'enfant d'Hideaki, c'est un grand pas en avant. Tu y arriveras Sakura, et je serais là pour te rattraper si tu chutes…

La jeune femme se serra contre lui un moment puis se dégagea.

-De plus, continua Sasuke, si tu es aussi forte que Tenten le dit, alors tu risques d'avoir un gamin très turbulent avec toute cette magie qui circulera dans son corps.

Sakura sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tu as faim?

La jeune femme opina et le suivit dans la cuisine ou le garçon commença à préparer le repas.

-Hier nous avons rencontré un espèce d'homme-cochon sur la route.

-Un Corch?

-Euh… oui ça se peut, n'empêche qu'il nous a attaqués, Tenten l'a assommé avec son éventail c'était plutôt amusant.

Sakura sourit amusée.

-Ces créatures craignent le feu mais pas l'eau, vous avez eu de la chance qu'il soit seul, contre plusieurs vous auriez été en très mauvaise position…

-Je te crois, n'empêche que je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là…

-Moi aussi… il ne voyage que très rarement seul…

-Ça veut dire qu'on devrait faire attention la prochaine fois c'est ça?

-Oui…

-On fera attention…

La rose sourit rassurée et hocha doucement de la tête.

---

Tenten rejoignit les garçons aux portes.

-Désolée du retard, je devais aller chercher quelqu'un.

Sasuke vit Sakura arriver derrière.

-Sakura? Lança t-il étonné.

-Si on doit encore rencontrer ces idiots de cochons on va avoir besoin d'elle, et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi, Keiko et Hinata sont déjà en mission et Temari, le vent est complètement inutile contre c'est démon.

-Bon on y va? Lança Neji avant que quiconque puisse réagir.

Sur ce tout le groupe se remit en marche. C'était la première fois que Sakura sortait de Konoha depuis la mort de son fiancé et Sasuke et Tenten la sentait nerveuse. Tenten lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-T'inquiète pas Sakura… Tout ira bien si on est ensemble, tu es mon yang et je suis ton yin. Nous ne somme qu'une en deux corps. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal… 2

Sakura lui rendit son sourire et elles continuèrent de marcher, Tenten serrant la main de sa sœur pour lui donner du courage.

---

Sakura agita son bâton devant elle à une vitesse impressionnante, le bâton tournoyait si vite qu'il était à peine visible. La jeune femme commença à tourner avec le bâton qui décrivait des arcs de cercles et des cercles parfaits dans les airs. Un tourbillon de flammes s'éleva finalement au-dessus d'elle et elle le fit dévier sur l'armé de cochon. Lorsque l'attaque se dissipa, ses partenaires étaient sans voix et leurs ennemis tous réduits à l'état de cendre.

Tenten s'approcha de Sakura lorsque le sol gronda, devant elle un monstre qui n'avait d'humain que la silhouette fit son apparition. Un monstre horrible au corps couvert d'écailles suintant un liquide jaunâtre à l'odeur infecte. On l'aurait cru tout droit sortit des enfers…

Les deux filles reculèrent.

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, pour vaincre cette chose va falloir agir en équipe, lança Tenten.

-Y'a un party général en bas ou quoi? C'est quoi cette rébellion de démon!? Demanda la rose.

-J'en sais rien mais c'est pas le moment de se poser des questions.

Les deux jeunes femmes évitèrent un jet d'acide en se séparant. Sakura se plaça sur la gauche du monstre et Tenten à sa droite. Elles levèrent leurs mains au ciel en criant une même et unique phrase dans une langue incompréhensible. Un halo de lumière les fit disparaître à la vue de leurs ami et ennemi.

Tenten fut la première à réapparaître. Elle était vêtue entièrement de noir. Un pantalon serré noir, des talons hauts et une camisole courte à une bretelle qui se continuait en tournant sur son bras et qui se terminait en haut du nombril. Elle sourit découvrant ses deux crocs supérieurs pointus. Dans ses mains, elle portait des gants qui couvraient ses paumes et laissaient voir ses doigts. Dans son dos deux petites ailes de chauve-souris.

Sakura apparut ensuite, elle portait la même tenue que Tenten mais entièrement blanche comme la neige, elle ne portait pas non plus de soulier à talon haut mais bien de jolies sandales blanches, et son bras était recouvert d'un ruban blanc en soie. Dans son dos deux petites ailes en plume avait fait leur apparition. Dans son cou, elle portait une bande de soie sur laquelle était accrochée un diamant à l'état pur.

-Tu as vu Kane comme elles sont belles? Lança soudainement le bambin.

-Elles sont magnifiques Haru, lui répondit son frère.

-Une bonne et une mauvaise sorcière… murmura Sasuke pour lui même.

Les deux sorcières sautèrent dans les airs et se rejoignirent au-dessus de leur ennemi, avant de se poser au sol, dos à dos se tenant par les mains…

Alors voilà chapitre 12 bouclé, j'ai du refaire quelque passage, mais le voilà.

1 L'éther est le cinquième élément de la théorie d'Aristote, la théorie de la continuité sur les quatre éléments primaire, le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. C'est un peu tout et rien le vide ou le néant, il croyait que chaque élément devenait l'éther avant de devenir son opposé, exemple : L'eau devient l'éther avant de devenir le feu. (Enfin c'est se que j'ai retenu de mon cours de Science physique.

2 Petite parenthèse, je sais que le Yin et le Yang sont l'homme et la femme, mais pour cette histoire j'ai du changer un peu se principe, je m'excuse à l'avance pour tout ceux qui en serait choqués.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	14. Chapter 13 Combats

**Bouya!!**

**Alors voilà le prochain chapitre ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas touché cette fic et je vous avoue que j'avance dans le brouillard avec celle-ci donc le prochain chapitre, le chapitre 14 j'ignore quand il arrivera. Sinon profitez bien de celui-ci et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 13 Combats**

Tenten et Sakura se tenaient devant le monstre. L'odeur de la créature se faisait de plus en plus forte au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

-C'est quoi cette odeur, c'est plus tenable, cria Lee.

-C'est une sorte de défense, l'odeur est tellement prenante qu'on a du mal à se concentrer, commença la troisième et…

-Je tiens plus, faut faire quelque chose, l'interrompit le fauve de Konoha.

Lee fonça sur la chose qui se retourna vers lui, cracha un jet d'acide odorant sur le pauvre chuunin puis fonça sur celui-ci et se fit envoyer contre un arbre.

-Et on attaque sans réfléchir, compléta Tenten.

-Lee a fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, dit Sakura.

-Oui, si au moins il apprenait à se servir de sa tête…

-Ça serait bien effectivement, lança Neji, mais là on fait quoi, cet imbécile est hors service, ce monstre est toujours là et d'autres, avec une tête de porc, approchent, conclut-il en désactivant son Byakugan.

-Sakura t'as une idée? Demanda la brune.

-On détruit cette chose devant nous le plus rapidement possible, avec son affinité pour les katons Sasuke devrait pouvoir repousser les Corchs pendant un moment.

-Je vois c'est une bonne idée, lorsqu'il sera suffisamment mal-en-point pour que j'en termine seule tu iras aider Sasuke, il ne pourra pas les retenir indéfiniment.

La rose hocha la tête.

-Sasuke tu es d'accord pour les retenir?

-Hm… affirma le brun en hocha la tête.

Pendant que les deux sorcières s'entendaient sur un plan, Sasuke se prépara à recevoir les monstres mi-humains mi-cochons.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent enfin d'accord et se séparèrent. Courant chacune de leur côté et envoyant des boules d'énergie rouge ou bleue, elles firent rapidement le tour du démon assailli, puis réunies derrière le démon elles firent apparaître leur bâton et le pointèrent sur lui en criant. Les mots inconnus résonnèrent autour d'eux comme dans un canyon et le vent se leva, autour d'elles de grandes bourrasques de vent rendaient leur stabilité difficile. Sakura sauta, le vent l'emporta et elle posa le pied de l'autre coté du monstre. Au même moment, elles enfoncèrent leurs armes dans le sol. S'ensuivit un effroyable tremblement de terre qui fit tomber leurs coéquipiers au sol. Soudain devant Sakura le sol s'ouvrit, un torrent de lave en sortit et fonça sur le démon alors qu'au même moment une vague d'eau énorme venue de sous terre fonçait sur le monstre de derrière la brune. Les deux éléments se rencontrèrent et s'effondrèrent sur le démon. Lorsque l'eau et la lave se furent dispersées, le démon réapparut au sol, blessé et impuissant, tentant vainement d'attaquer ou de s'enfuir. Tenten apparut près de son alter ego.

-Les attaques de Sasuke sont puissantes, mais pas autant que les tiennes, il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça, va l'aider, j'en termine avec lui, annonça la brune.

L'autre hocha la tête et rejoignit son colocataire.

---

-Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu!

Sasuke effectua à nouveau son attaque qui, bien qu'incroyablement puissante, ne terrassait qu'un ou deux Corchs à la fois. Devant lui il y avait plus d'une cinquantaine de ces monstres, qui ne lésinaient pas sur leurs attaques. Le brun évita plusieurs attaques, mais en reçut une de plein fouet alors qu'il en évitait une autre. Il s'écroula au sol et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa, tenant son bras droit endolori par le choc qu'il eût reçu. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa son regard, elle lui sourit. Le même sourire qui hantait ses jours depuis la mort de son fiancé, un sourire triste et faux.

-Tu es très fort Sasuke, mais contre des démons tu ne peux rien faire… commença t-elle, je vais terminer, repose-toi tu l'as mérité…

Le garçon la regarda s'avancer, faire face au démon. Elle leva son précieux bâton et il commença à tourbillonner, elle commença alors à bouger avec lui, on aurait dit une danse, lente et douloureuse. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être le seul à voir à quel point son sourire était faux, à quel point ses mouvements cachaient la solitude et la tristesse. Il sortit de ses pensées pour voir la jeune femme devant lui, elle exécutait toujours sa danse étrange et un rideau de flamme l'entourait désormais, envoyant ici et là, des boules de feu qui se perdaient dans le corps des démons, l'un après l'autre les démons mourraient et pendant qu'ils rendaient leur dernier soupir, Sakura continuait sa danse magique.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta le dernier ennemi tomba. Son bâton disparut, ses vêtements étaient de retour et elle soupira. Elle se retourna et vit Tenten qui lui sourit habillée, elle aussi, normalement.

-On s'éloigne et on campe au prochain point d'eau, lança la brune.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

---

-Tenten t'es sûre de t'être débarrassée du monstre, demanda Neji en chemin.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est cette odeur, on dirait qu'elle nous suit…

Tenten se retourna en panique.

-Je te jure Hyûga si tu oses dire que c'est moi qui sens mauvais je t'étrangle.

-C'est pas Tenten c'est Lee, lança Sakura.

-Quoi?! Mais Sakura-chan pourquoi tu dis que je sens mauvais?! Demanda Lee.

-Tu as été touché par l'une des attaques du démon, je suppose que c'est ce qui t'a collé cette mauvaise odeur, expliqua la rose.

-Je vois…

-Tu prendras un bain arrivé au prochain cours d'eau.

-Ok! Je vais essayer de faire partir l'odeur.

-Neji t'aidera si tu n'y arrives pas, déclara la fille aux macarons en riant.

-Quoi? Cria Neji.

-Super! Déclara Lee.

-Et moi Tenten-chan je peux prendre un bain avec toi et Sakura-chan? Demanda Haru

Tenten sourit amusée et questionna Sakura du regard, la rose hocha la tête avec un sourire, un vrai sourire.

---

-Yahou!!

Le cri retentit dans les bains. Dans l'eau Tenten et Sakura se détendaient pendant qu'Haru s'amusait avec une gamine qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt.

Tenten entendit Kane parler à son frère de l'autre côté des bains.

-Haru calme-toi, Tenten et Sakura ont besoin de se reposer après leur combat alors t'arranges pas pour les épuiser encore plus.

-Ça leur dérange pas hein Tenten que ça te dérange pas?

-Mais non trésor amuse-toi.

Du côté des hommes Lee avait très envie de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Dis Tenten, je peux venir vous rejoindre!? Lança le fauve de Konoha.

Mais avant que la jeune femme puisse répondre trois voix masculine s'élevèrent.

-Hey les garçons, commença Tenten, vous pouvez l'assommer mais le tuer pas ok?

Sakura ria et Tenten joignit son rire au sien.

---

-Je vais me coucher, déclara Sakura, tu viens Haru?

-Oui!

Le bambin se leva et sortit avec la jeune femme, Tenten resta dans les bains un moment puis la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu, mais le bain était vide, mis à part elle, elle fit la moue et se laissa couler. De l'autre côté, les garçons discutaient. Elle entendit des pas sur le sol mouillé, elle se retourna et se leva, elle sortit de l'eau tout ses sens en éveil. Elle entreprit de se rendre dans les vestiaires lorsqu'un coup venu de nulle part, l'envoya voler dans le mur de bois séparant le bain des hommes et des femmes, sous la force du coup le mur éclata et la troisième se retrouva à glisser sur le dos à côté du bain des garçons. La jeune femme arrêta sa glissade au pied de son partenaire aux yeux blancs.

-Tenten?

-Non c'est Sakura, bien sûr que c'est moi, lança la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

-J'avais envie de vérifier la résistance du mur de bois et de venir vous admirer dans vos serviettes, ironisa la jeune femme, à ton avis ? J'ai été attaquée.

Le garçon soupira, et l'aida à se redresser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda t'il.

-J'en sais rien.

La jeune femme marcha prudemment jusqu'au mur défoncé et sautilla entre les planches et les morceaux de bois éparpillés, elle glissa sa tête par le trou.

-Mais quoi que c'était, ce n'est plus là…

-Hum… Fut la seule réponse obtenue.

-Bon moi je vais me changer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la troisième sauta à travers le trou et disparut de l'autre côté.

Plus tard les garçons réintégrèrent la chambre, celle-ci composée de deux lits doubles superposés, d'un lit simple chacun, ce qui leur avait permis de ne louer qu'une seule chambre. Sakura et Tenten dormaient profondément dans l'un des lits et Haru dormait confortablement installé au milieu du deuxième. Kane poussa son frère sur le côté ce qui lui permit de se coucher à son tour et Neji monta sur le lit du haut. Sasuke quant à lui prit le lit au-dessus des deux tousens…

Voilà le prochain chapitre sera de, vous vous en doutez, majo to tenshi alors aller vous remettre dans le bain tout de suite et à bientôt

Bai bai


	15. Chapter 14 poisson et chocolat!

Bouya!!

Bon voilà le chapitre 14 ma copine m'a demandé de la faire et comme je savais pas quel fic continuer j'ai accepté.

**Kamiye je te dédis mon chapitre ;)  
**

**Chapitre 14 Chocolat et poisson**

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Ame no Kuni et après avoir dit au revoir aux deux garçons, ils repartirent. En chemin, la conversation dévia sur eux.

-Kane me manque, se plaignit Tenten.

-De toute façon entre vous deux je ne crois pas que ça aurait collé, pas longtemps en tout cas, répondit la rose.

-Mais il est trop gentil et super canon.

-Mais c'est pas ton genre de garçon, trop calme, tu vas te lasser. « pas assez d'action » tu aurais fini par dire en le quittant, rétorqua la future mère.

-Mouais bon…

-Ce n'est pas un mal, tu as besoin d'action, tu as besoin d'une vie mouvementée, de rebond, tu ne supporterais pas de tomber dans la monotonie, tu deviendrais complètement folle.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Peut-être? Non j'ai raison et tu le sais, tu as laissé ton dernier copain… comment il s'appelait…

-Kyle

-Oui c'est ça, tu l'as laissé parce que ça devenait trop répétitif et prévisible.

-Ouais bon, il était peut-être gentil, et super sexy mais la même routine tous les jours, très peu pour moi.

-Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, aller je souhaite bon courage à ton futur mari.

Les deux filles rigolaient à l'arrière pendant que les garçons marchaient à l'avant. Sasuke soupira intérieurement, elle s'amusait enfin depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse improviser.

---

Kakashi frappa à la porte. Keiko l'ouvrit et l'invita en rentrer.

-Keiko qu'est-ce que tu as sur les mains?

-Ah ça? C'est du chocolat, j'étais entrain de faire des fondants quand tu es arrivé, tu m'as fait sursauter et j'en ai eu sur les mains.

-Tu fais vraiment que ça, cuisiner des pâtisseries et ensuite les manger?

-Même pas vrai, j'aime les sucreries voilà tout, et puis le chocolat y'a rien de mieux pour remonter le moral des copines.

-Tu veux remonter le moral de qui aujourd'hui?

-Sakura, elle arrive tout à l'heure et elle adore cette recette.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Pardon?

-Tu ne viens jamais me rendre visite juste pour dire bonjour alors pourquoi tu es ici, demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

-Tsunade, elle voulait nous voir.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre qu'elle nous donne un ordre de mission pour venir me voir.

Le jounin détourna le regard.

-Fait moi plaisir, on passe d'abord chez Sasuke d'accord?

-Si tu veux…

La jeune femme sourit et déposa les pâtisseries sur une assiette qu'elle plaça en sécurité dans une boîte. Elle déposa le petit mot qu'elle avait préparé à l'intérieur et se retourna.

-Allons-y, je reviendrais chercher mes affaires plus tard.

-Ok.

---

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent devant le manoir. Devant la porte, une boîte avait été déposée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est sûrement Keiko.

La rose s'approcha et ouvrit la boîte, elle vit les pâtisseries à l'intérieur et sortit le petit mot et lut.

-Pour toi et ton gentil compagnon, je dois partir en mission avec Kakashi, je reviens bientôt et j'en ferais d'autre pour qu'on les mange toutes les deux devant un bon film comme tu les aimes, prend soin de toi. Keiko.

Sakura sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le brun en approchant du cadeau.

-Des gâteaux à la vanille au cœur fondant de chocolat… mes préférer…

-Si on les gardait pour ce soir?

La quatrième hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et le garçon leur trouva une place dans le réfrigérateur.

---

Kakashi regardait Keiko qui sautait sur les rochers dans la rivière pour avancer.

-Ça irait pas plus vite sur la terre ferme?

-Oui, mais on n'est pas pressé, et c'est plus marrant.

-Et si tu tombais?

-Alors je vais rendre visite aux poissons!!

-Y'a des jours où je me demande quels âges tu as.

-Euh.. bah vingt-sept

-Y'a des jours où c'est dur à croire.

-Même pas vrai d'abord.

La jeune femme glissa sur un rocher et tomba, elle se retrouva alors soutenue dans les airs par ses deux ailes qui venaient d'apparaître de sous sa cape qui sous le choc avait glissé à l'avant et touchait presque l'eau maintenant.

-Tu vois tu as bien faillit leur rendre visite à ses foutus poissons.

-Oh qu'ils sont beau! Y'en a tout partout et de plein de couleur.

Elle se dirigea vers la terre ferme et posa les pieds joints à côté de lui.

-Si on allait se baigner avec eux?

-Avec qui?

-Bah les poissons espèce d'idiot

-Tu veux aller te baigner?

-Ouais!

La jeune femme le tira par le bras jusqu'au lac dans lequel la rivière allait se jeter plus loin.

-Aller vient… Viiieeennnnssss!!!!

La jeune femme ne touchait plus au sol et tirait sur son bras, puis Kakashi se sentit décoller et atterrir tête la première dans l'eau. Il ressortit rapidement la tête de l'eau.

-Mais ça va pas bien!

-Pardon Kakashi, je ne maîtrise pas très bien ma force…

Le ninja soupira puis la jeune femme plongea. Elle ressortit de l'eau tout sourire et le regarda un air malicieux dans les yeux.

-Quoi encore?

La première se mit à l'arroser avec malice. Le ninja copieur se laissa envoûter par ses gamineries et entra dans son jeu. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de l'eau.

-Mais euh! C'est pas juste revient là

Le garçon sourit et retira son masque et sa veste. La jeune femme l'imita et retira sa cape tout en tirant son partenaire à l'eau.

-Viens voir combien ils sont beau.

Elle attrapa la main du ninja et l'attira vers les profondeurs du lac, elle l'entraîna toujours plus loin passant au travers des groupes entiers de poisson toujours plus beau et plus coloré. Enfin le ninja commença à suffoquer. Il s'arrêta, elle se retourna et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et l'embrassa. Le ninja ouvrit les yeux étonner. Il sentit un objet rond glisser entre ses lèvres et son souffle revenir.

-_Garde ça dans ta bouche, ça te fournira l'oxygène nécessaire pour "respirer"_

_-Comment…_

_-Comment tu peux entendre ce que je te dis et comment je peux lire tes pensées?_

Le ninja hocha la tête stupéfaite.

_-Je suis la première, les autres filles contrôles l'un des quatre éléments et moi je suis le centre, l'éther. Je suis tout et rien, la télépathie, la télékinésie, les visions, tout ça n'est rien pour moi. Je contrôle mes pouvoirs aussi bien que c'est possible, mais contrôlé le temps et l'espace est bien plus dur que contrôler les éléments. Mon pouvoir est tout et il n'est rien, je suis le feu, l'eau, la terre, le vent mais je suis aussi le néant, le vide, l'inexistant, l'inexpliqué. De tels pouvoirs ses très… compliquer, à maîtriser, à utiliser, à expliquer. C'est comme si je contrôlais l'univers autour de moi sans pour autant le contrôler réellement. Comme si j'étais là… mais que je n'existais pas._

Kakashi la regarda, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle semblait sérieuse et troublée.

_-Aller viens, on n'a pas fini de descendre._

Elle lui prit la main et ils continuèrent à descendre. Ils arrivèrent enfin au fond où des poissons sortirent la tête pour ensuite retourner se cacher.

_-Je crois qu'on leur fait peur._

_-Ah oui? Alors regarde ça!_

La jeune femme se concentra, son apparence changea, à la place de ses jambes une queue-de-poisson blanche et gracieuse apparue, ses ailes, toujours là, c'était replier dans son dos comme lorsqu'elle dormait.

_-Me regarde pas comme ça gros bêta, je te l'ai dis, je peux contrôler l'eau, mais Tenten est bien plus jolie que moi en sirène._

Elle ferma les yeux et entama une douce mélodie, les poissons d'abord craintif sortir rapidement de l'eau pour venir danser autour des intrus.

_-Impressionnant…_

_-Merci mais Tenten l'est bien plus que moi._

_-Tu contrôles tous ses poissons?_

_-Ah non, moi je les attire, je peux leur demander de l'aide et je peux aussi les comprendre mais si je dis « Fais ceci » à un poisson ou n'importe quelle créature marine, ben, j'ai aucune garanti qu'il m'écoutera._

_-Je vois._

_-On remonte?_

_-Je te suis._

La jeune femme se donna un poussé et monta à une vitesse impressionnante emportant le ninja avec elle. À la surface, elle retrouva ses jambes, elle se jeta ensuite sur le jounin, sans suivit une lutte aquatique entre les deux adultes…

---

Le soir venu ils firent un feu de camp et s'installèrent autour.

-Tu ne veux pas monter une tente?

-Moi j'aime dormir à la belle étoile, alors je n'ai pas besoin de tente.

-Comme tu veux, on alterne les tours de garde?

-Inutile, Kyn nous préviendras s'il y a du danger.

-Qui?

-Bah lui, annonça t'elle en ouvrant les mains sur une boule de poiles bleu avec de grands yeux, deux petites ailes plus foncées. Il est mignon non?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un Mokona, il en existe différente espèce, les filles n'aiment pas trop les utiliser, mais moi j'aime bien, surtout pour les missions en duo.

-Et ça sert à quoi?

-À communiquer surtout, ils peuvent aussi servirent de sac.

-De sac??

-Oui, en fait ils naissent en duo, y'en a un chez moi l'autre avec moi, si j'ai besoin de quelques choses qui se trouve chez moi je lui demande, celui de l'autre côté reçoit le message et me l'envois, c'est la même chose si je veux envoyer quelque chose à la maison.

-Je vois, c'est utile.

-Oui et c'est mignon!

Kakashi sourit.

-Alors il va monter la garde cette nuit?

-Oui, tu as entendu Kyn cette nuit tu montes la garde.

-Je monte la garde!! Répéta la boule bleue enthousiaste.

-Oui, tu es notre gardien, ria la première.

-Si on allait dormir alors, il se fait tard, proposa le ninja.

-Ok

Sur ce les deux adultes se glissèrent dans leur sac de couchage et s'endormirent en regardant les étoiles…

Voilà c'est finis maintenant je dois y aller, on se voit bientôt avec que le jeu commence, je crois bien. Ma beta est partie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes "

Bai Bai!!


	16. Chapter 15 Keiko

Bouya!!

Alors me revoilà, me revoilà. C'est à se demander comment j'ai réussi à taper la suite avec le boulot et l'école et tout, mais j'y suis arrivée (Youpi!) Prochaine fic? Euh… Wakusei no monogatari… ou p't'être la nouvelle fic qui se balade dans ma tête depuis un moment. On verra bien en attendant amusez-vous :

**Chapitre 15 Keiko**

-Keiko… Keiko, appela le jounin en secouant doucement la jeune femme.

-Na…

La jeune femme se retourna sur le dos, son T-shirt trop grand avait désormais l'une des deux manches sur son avant-bras rendant le décolleté de la jeune femme bien plus plongeant, provoquant le rougissement du jeune homme. Il se redressa et détourna le regard.

-Keiko, l'appela-t-il sans plus la regarder.

-Hum…

-Réveille toi bon sans on n'a pas toute la journée!

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Elle se redressa dans son sac de couchage et le regarda.

-Hum…?

-Aller debout on doit y aller.

-Roh… t'es pas sympa… Se plaignit -t-elle en se relevant péniblement.

Alors qu'elle se redressait Keiko se prit les pieds dans son sac de couchage et tomba. Elle s'étala sur le ventre en gémissant.

-Tu vas bien?

-Non j'ai maleuh!

Le ninja soupira et l'aida à se redresser, elle tomba à nouveau sur lui cette fois et il l'aida à se débarrasser du sac de couchage encombrant.

-Ça va c'est bon, je crois qu'il m'a lâché, marmonna-t-elle en se détachant des bras de son coéquipier.

-Aller va te préparer qu'on parte en vitesse on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça

-Oui, oui.

Keiko partit vers la rivière avec son sac.Elle revint plus tard en sautillant avec un short noir et une camisole kaki.

-Tu es prête? Demanda son coéquipier.

-Oui! Go!

Les deux adultes se mirent en marche.

---

-Dis-moi Keiko?

-Hum?

-Tu peux me parler des cinq tousens.

La jeune femme sourit, elle savait qu'elle finirait par avoir droit à cette question, trois heures qu'ils marchaient et progressait à bonne vitesse, un jour ou l'autre, elle le savait, il poserait des questions.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire…

-Bien… alors écoute bien, c'est très long…

Tout à commencé il y a plus de cinq milles ans… à l'époque, la lumière et les ténèbres ne faisaient qu'un, puis il y a eu des idées diversifiées, des camps opposés et deux clans se sont crées : Le bien et le mal. Ensuite il y a eu la guerre, le mal attaquait, avide de pouvoir, hostile et perfide ils ne leur laissaient aucune chance, s'ils ne se laissaient pas dominer, ils étaient tués. Aux quatre coins de la planète différents enfants ont vu le jour, quatre enfants, l'une a été élevée par les eaux calmes des océans, l'autre par le feu ardent de la guerre, l'un a vécu en hauteur savourant le plaisir et l'ardeur des grands vents et l'autre dans la forêt, prenant plaisir au calme et à la douceur des plantes et de la terre. Le feu s'est uni à la terre, l'eau s'est unie au vent. Ils ont eu des enfants, un garçon et une fille, l'une indomptable, contrôlant l'eau et le vent, avide de liberté et d'aventure, l'autre calme et docile, demandant chaleur et douceur, malgré tout ils se sont unis, et de ce lien et né la première, l'éther… mon ancêtre, la toute première tousen.

Pour les quatre autres c'est plus simple, les civilisations ont simplement pris du recul, la deuxième est née d'un peuple maîtrisant les futons, un peuple de vent, invoquant les oiseaux, ils étaient associés au griffon. La troisième est née près de l'océan, d'un peuple aux affinités Suitons, invoquant les poissons, ils étaient alliés à de grands serpents de mer qu'on nommait dragon. La quatrième près d'une chaîne de volcan, au cœur d'un peuple privilégiant les katons, invoquant de drôle de créature vivant de lave, ils étaient ligués avec les phénix. La dernière, la cinquième, du peuple des forêts, elle maîtrisait les dotons, invoquant les loups et unis aux fatas.

Chacune, à leurs tours, elle ont vu leur peuple s'éteindre sous les fureurs de la guerre.Elles ont alors combattu, chacune de leur côté avant de s'allier, pour devenir les tousens manquantes. La cause de leur union? Lorsque le portail entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants a été ouvert, la planète s'est retrouvée hantée des plus horribles créatures des enfers. Peu à peu, elles ont appris en côtoyant les autres élues, qu'elles maîtrisaient toutes des pouvoirs bien plus grands que ceux des ninjas, en combattant la guerre, elles ont dévoilé au monde des pouvoirs sans limite, bien plus impressionnant que tu ne peux les imaginer. Après la guerre, elles ont disparu, elles se sont endormies, sommeillant en chacune de leur descendante. Puissance qui à été réveillée par la Michiko et son équipe…

Keiko soupira, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup raconter cette histoire, trop de gens étaient mort avant et après leur apparition. Même si cette première n'était pas elle, elle se sentait affreusement concernée par cette histoire

-Et toi, l'éther, c'est quoi ton invocation? Je veux dire, je suppose que Temari peut invoquer le griffon, Tenten le dragon, Sakura le phénix et Hinata la licorne, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu invoques?

Keiko ria.

-Non bêta, on ne les invoque pas, on devient eux… c'est comme vos jutsus de transformation, mais en plus puissant et en plus réel, on ne prend pas leur apparence, on les devient entièrement. Sakura devient un phénix, Tenten devient un grand dragon tout bleu, Temari un griffon et Hinata la reine des fatas.

-Et toi?

-Une chimère

-Une chimère? Demanda t'il étonné.

-Oui, une créature avec des ailes de phénix, une queue de dragon, une tête d'aigle et un corps de lion aux poile très minces et aux dents féroces.

-Intéressant.

Keiko lui fit un grand sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

---

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village en fin de journée, Kakashi allait réserver des chambres lorsqu'il entendit Keiko crier et la vit sortir. Il la suivit immédiatement et la trouva dehors, devant Naruto, Hinata Kiba et Dai en train de demander sa patte à Akamaru.

-Aller… Donne la patte, quémanda la jeune femme. …Donne la patte…

-Keiko…

-Hum?

-Pourquoi t'es sortie en criant sans prévenir? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

-Euh… j'ai vu Hinata?... Allerrrrr… Donne la patte…

-Keiko lâche Akamaru, grogna son partenaire.

La brune, assise par terre face au chien, lui demandait sa patte avec insistance sans provoquer une quelconque réaction chez le chien qui la dépassait d'une demi-tête.

-Euh… Keiko-chan? Demanda la douce Hinata.

-Voui?... Donne ta pattteeeee s'il te plait! Pourquoi il veut pas me donner sa patte euh!?

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment d'autorité...

-Hein?

-Les animaux suivent la loi du plus fort tu sais, pour qu'il t'obéisse tu dois avoir un minimum d'autorité.

-Ok… Donne la patte! Ordonna la première.

Le chien la regarda puis tourna son intérêt vers son maître, qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

-Il ne veut pas m'écouter, pleurnicha la première.

Son partenaire soupira , désespéré. La fée se releva, avec l'aide des ses ailes, et proposa aux autres d'aller faire un tour dans le village, histoire de visiter un peu. Ils acceptèrent, certains plus facilement que d'autres certes (clin d'œil à Kakashi) mais une certaine fée sans autorité réussit à tous les persuader. Alors qu'il marchait Akamaru, qui était derrière Keiko, aboya pour s'amuser un peu. La jeune femme sursauta et se cacha derrière Kakashi.

-Keiko… soupira le ninja, c'est un chien.

-Il veut me manger… Se plaignit la jeune femme.

-Il ne veut pas te manger! Et puis merde c'est un chien tu t'imagines quand un ninja va t'attaquer et qu'il voudra te tuer pour de vrai?

-Euh…

Le ninja soupira bruyamment sous le sourire amusé des autres.

-Et puis les animaux c'est pas comme les humains, les humains, c'est bruyant et c'est super facile à sentir approcher.

-Tu es humaine, je te rappelle.

-Même pas vrai d'abord je suis une fée euh.

-Et moi un humain

-Toi tu es bruyant

-Je suis bruyant? Demanda le ninja.

-Oui!

-Kakashi-sensei est bruyant? Demanda le blond.

-Pas pour des humains normaux, mais pour une fée comme Keiko ou pour une elfe d'affinitée terrestre comme moi vous êtes tous bruyants.

-Ah d'accord!

-Bon je crois qu'on va rentrer nous, on doit partir tôt demain.

-Mais je ne veux pas rentrer moi, rechigna la fée.

-Bien alors bonne nuit

-Hey me laisse pas toute seule!, cria-t-elle en rejoignant le ninja. Bye bye, termina-t-elle en saluant les autres de la main.

Les deux adultes marchèrent un moment .Keiko était accrochée aux bras du jounin qui ne disait pas un mot depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda -t-elle soudainement.

Le ninja la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu es grognon ce soir, compléta -t-elle laissant aller sa tête contre son épaule. J'aime pas quand tu es grognon…

Le ninja ne répondit pas.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus piteuse.

-Non… soupira le ninja. C'est seulement que tu ne fais pas attention à rien , on dirait que tu te fous de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Oui tu…

-Je fais attention à toi, le coupa -t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Le ninja rougit, mais reprit contenance rapidement.

-Mais pas à toi…

-Mais moi je ne suis pas importante, c'est vous tous qui êtes importants, toi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten vous les ninjas de Konoha.

-Toi aussi tu es importante Keiko tu es la première!

-Mais la première, elle se remplace, toi non.

-La première, elle se remplace… mais Keiko non.

-Tu sais, je suis morte une fois, mourir ne me fait pas peur, moi je ne veux pas que toi tu meurs. Je ne veux pas que Shikamaru ou Temari ne meurent car ils ont attendu trop longtemps pour être ensemble. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke meurt parce qu'il est le dernier pilier qui retient Sakura à la vie, si Sakura meurt alors Hideaki mourra lui aussi car c'est son enfant qu'elle porte. Hinata et Tenten aussi doivent rester en vie, tout comme leurs amis, leurs familles.

-Mais toi aussi tu dois rester en vie, tu es comme une explosion de bonheur et de lumière pour tous ceux qui te connaissent. Tout le monde tient à toi, moi aussi.

-Merci…

-Remercie-moi plutôt en te gardant en vie.

-Ok… alors on fait une promesse.

-Hum?

-Oui! Je te promets de rester en vie si tu me promets de rester en vie.

Le ninja sourit derrière son masque et hocha la tête.

-Oui d'accord.

La première sourit et serra le bras du ninja contre elle.

-Je suis contente…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es là…

Le ninja copieur la regarda étonné et sourit.

-Moi aussi…

Voilà!! Alors vous en pensez quoi? C'est pas un chapitre qui a vraiment un but quelconque, sauf peut-être expliquer l'origine des tousens. Sinon bah Keiko et Kakashi avance doucement. Le prochain chapitre va parler de Naruto et Hinata (et oui le premier depuis , le début de l'histoire!!!)

Bon aller, je vous laisse là-dessus.

Bai Bai!


	17. Chapter 16 Puissance

Yosh!!

C'est la relâche à Québec youpi!

**Chapitre 16 Puissance  
**

Hinata dormait paisiblement cette nuit-là quand Naruto et Akamaru entrèrent pour la réveiller. La brunette dormait, enveloppée dans ses couvertures. De tout son corps, on ne voyait que sa tête et l'une de ses mains, ses cheveux remontés en une queue-de-cheval laissaient voir ses oreilles pointues, chose rare chez la timide cinquième tousen.

-Hinata-chan, debout on doit se remettre en route.

La jeune femme gémit et se cacha sous ses couvertures. Le chien grimpa sur le lit en voyant le manque de réaction du blond.

-Akamaru, gémit la jeune femme, tu m'écrases…

-Aller pousse-toi le chien, le chassa Naruto, debout Hinata, on doit y aller.

-Je me lève, je me lève, capitula-t-elle en sortant la tête de ses couvertures.

La brune s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux.

-Tu devrais te remonter les cheveux plus souvent, ça te va bien, lâcha le blond, bon aller je te laisse te préparer, viens Akamaru.

Les deux intrus sortirent alors de la chambre, laissant une Hinata pétrifiée et rouge tomate.

---

Hinata arriva dans le hall trente minutes plus tard.

-Ah Hinata te voilà! s'exclama le dresseur de chien.

-Désolée les garçons, mon réveil s'est endormi.

-Ton réveil? s'interrogea Naruto

La brune hocha la tête et sortit une boule poilue. Ladite boule possédait un museau, deux grands yeux noirs et de petites oreilles pointues.

-C'est déjà le matin? demanda-t-elle.

-Licks tu devais me réveiller, se plaignit la cinquième.

-Ah oui? J'ai oublié, rigola la créature.

-C'est quoi ce truc, lâcha le blond.

-Un Mokona, je vous expliquerais en route allons-y, nous sommes en retard.

Le prénommé Licks se remit à rigoler pendant que la brune se mettait en marche dans la nuit.

---

-Alerte! Alerte!

Le groupe se retourna vers la bestiole volante qui partait à droite et à gauche depuis plus d'une minute en criant alerte. La brune attrapa la créature au vol, mais celle-ci s'agita dans ses mains.

-Alerte! Alerte! Démon! Démon!

-Oui moi aussi je l'ai senti Licks calme-toi! ordonna son maître.

-Démon! Démon! Niveau neuf! Niveau neuf!

-Alors tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer!

La brune fourra la créature dans son sac pour la calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je ne crois pas avoir la puissance de me battre contre un démon, résonna Dai.

-Vous ne l'avez pas c'est un fait… de niveau neuf en plus… s'il utilise le feu j'ai mes chances…

-Et sinon?

-Je vais devoir faire appel à une des filles.

-On vérifie comment?

-On doit s'approcher, je vais y aller, vous restez ici, je reviens.

Sur ses mots la brune disparue. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors? demanda le blond.

-Il utilise l'eau, et ma magie n'atteint pas la sienne.

-Que veux-tu dire? questionna Kiba.

-Il est de niveau neuf sur dix, moi ma magie n'en est qu'à sept, seule, je ne peux pas l'affronter.

-Alors demande de l'aide, proposa le blond.

-Oui.

La brune sortit la boule hystérique de son sac et lui ordonna de se calmer.

-Je dois parler à Temari.

-Okay!

La bestiole ouvrit grand les yeux et fit apparaître une image devant elle. D'abord noire, l'image se précisa doucement, pour finalement laisser voir Temari qui dormait dans les bras de son fiancé.

-Miko réveille-la s'il te plait, demanda la brune.

Un « Okidoki » sonore se fit entendre et une créature semblable à celle qui était devant la brune apparut et entreprit de réveiller les deux endormis. Shikamaru fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il grogna en voyant l'image de Hinata à ses côtés et entreprit de réveiller sa belle.

-Tem, réveille-toi, tu as un message.

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle prit un moment à réaliser qui était devant elle.

-Hina… pourquoi tu appelles aussi tôt, il est tout juste six heures du matin…

-Pardon Temari, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-En quoi?

-Un démon de niveau neuf se balade dans les parages.

-Il est du vent?

-Non de l'eau, mais tu sais bien que ma magie n'atteint pas encore le niveau huit.

-Oui petite sept point huit, tu devrais voir avec Michiko pour qu'elle te laisse monter d'un niveau.

-Oui j'irai, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ouais okay je dis a Licks de te faire signe quand je suis prête.

-Okay.

---

Temari était sur le toit de l'appartement de son amant, Shikamaru à côté d'elle la regardait.

-Je serais bientôt de retour.

-Tu n'y vas pas seule.

-Quoi? Sois pas bête Shika, tu comptes faire quoi contre le démon.

-Ce n'est pas pour le démon, je refuse que tu partes sans moi c'est tout.

-Shika…

-Je t'ai attendu sept ans Temari, sept interminables années loin de toi, je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner maintenant que je t'ai avec moi.

-Shikamaru…

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée.

La blonde sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Okay… Miko préviens Licks que nous sommes prêts.

-Oui! s'écria la bête poilue.

---

Lorsque Hinata reçu le signal de Temari elle se mit aussitôt au travail. Accroupie, elle posa ses mains au sol, autour desquelles des sillons se formèrent dans un motif bien précis. Une fois le dessin terminé, la brune se plaça au-dessus du cercle et plongea ses mains dans la terre qui se mit à onduler.

---

Temari porta sa main dans les airs où un motif apparu.

-Ne lâche pas ma main surtout, rappela-t-elle au garçon lorsque le dessin se mit à vibrer. Jamais tu m'entends.

Shikamaru vit deux mains sortir du vide et attraper la main de sa fiancée.

---

Hinata était plongée dans la terre jusqu'au coude lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle commença à remonter les bras, en tirant sur quelque chose. Les garçons virent avec étonnement son bras réapparaître suivit de ses mains, tenant une autre main, suivit d'un autre bras. Hinata hissa la blonde en dehors du sol, suivi de Shikamaru qui paraissait tout aussi étonner qu'eux.

-Wow, lâcha le blond.

-Pratique comme moyen de transport, lâcha le brun une fois sorti du sol.

Temari sourit et l'embrassa avant de se retourner vers son amie.

-Lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec ce démon tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Mitsuko.

-Je veux bien essayer de la trouver.

-Bon où il est ce gros démons?

-Plus au sud, dans une clairière.

-Bien, aller, on y va.

-Tu es de mauvais poil Temari, remarqua le blond.

-Ouais je manque cruellement de sommeil.

-Elle est de mauvaise humeur quand on la réveille, expliqua son amant.

-Ouais et tu vas devoir vivre avec, donc je te conseille de pas trop le faire souvent « Chéri », lâcha-t-elle.

-Pas de risque, je dors autant que toi sinon plus.

---

Le groupe ne prit que dix minutes avant d'atteindre la clairière dont parlait Hinata. Au centre se tenait un homme, habillé de noir, aux yeux et aux cheveux entièrement noirs.

-Fiuuu, siffla la blonde, je comprends pourquoi tu t'es pas approché, son aura meurtrière est vraiment écrasante.

-Oui.

-On attaque ensemble? Avec un peu de chance, ça fera sauté tes brides.

-J'en doute, mais je veux bien.

La blonde se retourna vers le Nara près d'elle.

-Je reviens bientôt ne bouge pas.

Elle embrassa son amant avant de se redresser.

-On y va Hinata.

La brune se releva et hocha de la tête. Les deux tousens se regardèrent avant de disparaître en coup de vent. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent chacune d'un côté du démon l'attaquant, Temari à la tête Hinata aux jambes, avant de se reculer. Le but de leurs attaques n'était bien sûr pas de blesser leur adversaire mais d'évaluer en le touchant, sa puissance.

Les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent aussitôt qu'il eut paré l'attaque.

Elles se regardèrent un moment avant de se mettre d'accord. La blonde prit la main de son amie et se plaça dos à elle, face à leurs amis. Elles prononcèrent une phrase, dans une langue qui leur était inconnue avant de disparaître dans un halo lumineux.

Hinata réapparut bientôt, vêtue d'une robe blanche, attachée dans son cou, lui arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, laissant son dos à nu. Elle ne portait rien au pied. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, ses cheveux remontés et deux petites ailes de plumes avaient pris place dans son dos, remplaçant ses ailes d'elfes.

Temari réapparu ensuite, vêtue d'un corset noir, d'un short et d'un long tissu la recouvrant à moitié, ouverte sur la gauche, donnant une illusion de jupe. Elle portait des bottes hautes noires, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon éclaté et son cou décoré d'un choker noir possédant au centre un bijou violet. Dans son dos, deux ailes de chauve-souris, plus grandes que celles de Hinata, mais plus petites que ses ailes habituelles.

La blonde fit un clin d'oeil à Shikamaru qui la regardait, avant d'effectuer une rotation de son tronc supérieur, appuyant son bras gauche sur l'épaule la plus près d'Hinata. Elle regarda le démon d'un air ennuyé avant de redresser sa main droite, une sphère violette reposant dans sa paume.

-On dirait mon rasengan, remarqua le blond.

-Temari contrôle le vent, et ton rasengan n'est qu'une tempête à l'état sphérique, c'est logique qu'elle puisse la recréer, expliqua le brun.

-Alors on fait quoi? demanda la blonde plus loin.

-On attaque et on attend la riposte, histoire de connaître un peu mieux son niveau.

-Okay, lança la blonde enthousiasme.

En quelques secondes les filles disparurent à nouveau, Hinata fonçant vers la droite de son adversaire, Temari volant vers sa gauche, elles frappèrent Hinata de multiples rochers entourés d'une aura bleue et Temari de dizaine de tourbillons sphériques de couleur violette. L'adversaire repoussa les attaques d'un mur d'eau épais dans lesquelles les deux attaques s'enfoncèrent avant de s'annuler.

Hinata s'arrêta de courir et porta ses mains devant elle. Temari se fixa dans les airs, ses ailes battant la mesure dans son dos et l'imita. Devant chacune des filles, un bâton apparu, une tige surmontée d'un anneau à l'intérieur duquel flottait une boule d'énergie de couleur différente pour chacune d'elle, bleue pour Hinata, violette pour Temari. Habillement, elles commencèrent à le faire tournoyer dans les airs, laissant apparaître des traînées colorées dans le vide devant elle.

Un mur de terre s'éleva devant Hinata, englobant Temari et le démon, protégeant ainsi ses amis également. Au cœur de l'arène improvisée une tornade prit forme sous l'ordre de la tousen. Protégée du mur de terre, les ninjas se virent aspirer peu à peu vers la tempête tant celle-ci était puissante. Shikamaru regardait la tornade faire rage sans voix, Temari réapparut ensuite lorsque le vent se dissipa, le regard noir, son bâton virevoltant autour d'elle, commençant à ralentir la cadence. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit alors sur eux et s'arrêta aussi rapidement, les laissant là, tremper jusqu'aux os, au beau milieu d'une clairière dévastée. Temari se posa près d'Hinata qui avait plus tôt rejoint le petit groupe.

-Cette averse? demanda la brune.

-Il a rempli le cratère d'eau, ma tornade l'a emporté et comme on dit tout ce qui monte doit redescendre.

L'eau commença alors à déborder sur les parois rocheuses comme dans un verre trop plein.

-L'arène était une bonne idée, je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait faire apparaître autant d'eau que pour le plaisir, malheureusement ça c'est reviré contre nous et l'on ne peut l'atteindre tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y restera.

-Et si vous faisiez sortir l'eau, vous faites éclater ce tas de terre et voilà, proposa le blond.

-Si on le fait, la clairière se retrouvera inondée. Il y a assez d'eau là-dedans pour que la pression déracine les arbres aux alentours, vous serez emportés et vous mourrez noyés.

-Tu ne peux pas nous soulever? proposa l'éleveur.

-Je contrôle le vent, mais pas la gravité ou l'air, toute seule nous l'aurions fait, Hinata et moi savons voler grâce à nos ailes, à quatre aussi ça aurait été réalisable, mais deux d'entre vous resterons au sol et connaîtrons un triste sort.

-Je suppose que tu es incapable de retirer l'air de l'eau dans laquelle il baigne et ainsi le priver d'oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'il retire l'eau.

-Non, je contrôle le vent, Tenten y arriverait car elle contrôle l'eau et ce qui la compose. Le mieux serait que Tenten ou Reira soient présentes, mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle arriveront à temps avant qu'il ne décide de faire un trou dans le mur.

-Le mieux serait, je crois, que vous vous mettiez à l'abris les garçons, avec un peu de chance, si vous trouvez un arbre suffisamment solide, vous pourrez affronter le torrent d'eau, lança Hinata en regardant l'eau qui coulait tranquillement à ses pieds.

-Je ne fuis jamais, bougonna l'Uzumaki.

-Je reste avec toi Temari, lâcha Shikamaru, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à trouver une solution avant que ça ne devienne chaotique.

-Mais… rétorquèrent les deux tousens.

-Vous avez dit pouvoir en sauver deux si ça devenait catastrophique, Naruto est impossible à résonner et Shikamaru pourrait vous être utile. Avec Kiba, on va se trouver un perchoir, histoire que ça ne s'éternise pas trop.

Les quatre regardèrent les deux amants partirent en courant, suivant Akamaru. Ils n'avaient même pas franchi dix mètres qu'une explosion se fit entendre, et le mur devant eux explosa laissant retomber une véritable cascade d'eau dans la clairière. Par instinct Temari attrapa la main de son fiancé et s'envola. Hinata elle ne réagit pas aussitôt, elle regardait le garçon près d'elle et ceux qui s'enfuyaient, paniqués, lorsque l'eau s'arrêta, avant de reprendre sa route, en formant un mur d'eau autour d'eux sans les toucher. Les deux bruns s'arrêtèrent lorsque le mur se dressa devant eux. Temari se posa au moment où ils se rejoignaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la cinquième

-J'en sais rien, répondit la blonde.

C'est alors qu'apparue, plus loin, avançant dans leur direction, Keiko, son corps tout entier était entouré d'une aura orangée et ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une teinte unis de la même couleur, Kakashi derrière elle la suivant sans savoir comment réagir…

Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu sa faisait tellement longtemps. Aller je vous adore Kisu!

Maaya-san


End file.
